In Love Again
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Karena bagi Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung adalah semestanya. KOOKV. BTS FICT. RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Judul : In Love Again

Ichizenkaze

With : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin / Hong Jisoo / Jung Hoseok

 _Werewolf!Jungkook and Human!Tae_

.

This fict will contain some underage love-story, a lot misunderstanding, maybe some smut in the future, and yeah it's older!JK.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _I gave the wolrd_

… _just for you._

.

* * *

Jimin berkata, aroma Jungkook itu seperti campuran pinus dan tetes lemon yang diperas. Segar, sekaligus menenangkan. Taehyung selalu mencoba mengendus aktif, ingin ikut menghirup aroma Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya. Berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menghimpit kepalanya di ketiaknya, dan seruan Taehyung untuk segera melepas kepalanya dengan rengekan yang akan membuat Jungkook menurutinya. Namun, indera manusianya tidak sehebat indera penciuman serigala milik Jimin. Ia juga bilang, aroma Taehyung seperti stroberi, dengan daun mint yang tanggal dan lelehan cokelat. Dan Yoongi beroma seperti pecahan kacang almond dan campuran vanilla, itu yang membuat Jimin suka sekali berdiri di samping Yoongi lalu mendekatkan hidungnya di pundak Yoongi; untuk dapat dihirupnya mesra dan aromanya memenuhi paru-parunya.

Di dunianya. Kaum serigala dan manusia hidup dengan baik dan teratur. Tidak ada pertengkaran yang tidak berguna. Kaum serigala dan manusia seolah ditadikdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan. Taehyung pernah melihat Jimin berubah, dari sosok manusia yang menawan menjadi serigala berbulu cokelat dengan mata abu-abu yang indah. Taehyung pernah mengusap bulu halus Jimin yang mendengking pelan, kemudian melolong senang ketika Taehyung menepuk puncak kepalanya. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook berubah, _tidak di hadapannya_. Walau ketika si lima tahun Kim Taehyung menangis ingin seekor serigala mungil sebagai penemannya, Jungkook tidak jua menunjukkan bentuknya. Ia hanya berbalik menggendong Taehyung dan mendiamkannya dengan pelukan. Mereka yang satu pak dengan Jungkook pernah bercerita jika Jungkook dalam bentuk serigala memiliki bulu hitam yang menyeramkan, dengan mata merah dan bentuk badan tinggi nan besar. Mereka bilang, Jungkook akan menjadi pemimpin mereka. Dan yang tidak bisa ia pikirkan adalah kenapa Jungkook bertahan di sisinya, walau dengan kenyataan jika pemuda itu akan menjadi seorang pemimpin di paknya nanti.

Karena sepanjang yang Kim Taehyung ingat, Jeon Jungkook selalu berada di sisinya.

Pemuda itu begitu teguh berdiri di sampingnya. Ada kapan saja saat Taehyung membutuhkannya. Pelukan Jungkook adalah tempat ternyaman Taehyung menyembunyikan jeritan ketakutannya saat terjadi badai hebat. Jemari mungilnya dapat menemukan kerah kemeja yang Jungkook kenakan dan mencengkramnya tidak mau lepas, bahkan saat badai sudah berlalu dan matahari mulai bersinar Taehyung tetap bergelung dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Yang Taehyung ingat, Jungkook selalu lebih tinggi darinya, ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya, ataupun ketika ia duduk di atas sofa dengan Jungkook di sisinya. Ia harus mendongakkan kepala untuk meminta Jungkook menyelesaikan balok rubiknya yang kacau. Jungkook akan tersenyum lembut, mengambil rubik dari tangan mungilnya lalu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Taehyung akan berucap _huwaaa_ dengan terpukau, tersenyum lebar hingga Jungkook gemas dan menciumi pipinya yang kurus.

Yang Taehyung ingat, saat ia beranjak remaja dan mulai bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, Jeon Jungkook tetap bertahan di sisinya. Pemuda itu kukuh mengantarkan Taehyung ke bioskop atau teater, tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin dan Jisoo. Atau saat Taehyung harus pulang malam setiap hari selasa untuk esktrakulikuler sepak bola, Jungkook akan setiap menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, senyuman menawan terbentuk di wajahnya saat melihat sileut tubuh Taehyung menghampirinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini tengah duduk di kursi meja makannya, mata tekun membaca koran dengan segelas kopi hangat di jemarinya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _fettucini_ buatan Nyonya Kim dengan campuran saus tuna yang nikmat. Taehyung meletakkan tasnya di bawah kursi, menggumamkan selamat pagi lalu mengambil karton susu kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Pagi," Jungkook membalas sambil menurunkan korannya, tersenyum manis lalu melipat korannya kemudian menaruhnya di sisi kursinya yang kosong.

"Hai," Taehyung menyapa, mengunyah roti gandungnya tanpa selai sembari mengangkat tangan.

"Pulang malam lagi hari ini?" tanya Jungkook. Ia mendorong botol selai stroberi, semenjak pemuda itu sangat tahu kesukaan Taehyung akan buah masam-manis itu.

"Hm," Taehyung mengangguk, ia mengambil pisau buah dan meraup banyak selai stroberi lalu mengolesinya ke atas roti gandumnya.

"Aku jemput."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, astaga. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Gerung Taehyung lucu sambil memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya lamat-lamat. Ia mengolesi banyak-banyak roti gandum di atas piringnya dengan selai, merasakan giginya ngilu membayangkan dia harus memakan roti penuh selai itu nantinya. "Aku bisa pulang bersama Jimin dan Jisoo."

"Jimin pasti akan pulang bersama Yoongi-hyung,"

"Bersama Jisoo kalau begitu."

"Seungcheol tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya pulang tanpa dirinya."

Taehyung mengerang sambil mengunyah rotinya, menyesap asamnya selai stroberi yang bertahan di lidahnya. "Aku biarkan Hyung menjemputku dengan satu syarat." Taehyung mengangkat satu jarinya yang lengket oleh selai.

"Es krim?" tebak Jungkook sambil menyesap kopinya.

" _Double Cone_?" tantang Taehyung, menatap Jungkook dengan mata berharap yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditolak Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening seolah berpikir, senang sekali melihat raut cemas di wajah Taehyung. Walaupun rasanya itu tidak diperlukan, Jungkook akan menuruti apapun kemauan Taehyung.

" _Call_ ,"

Taehyung menahan jeritan senangnya, memberikan ibu jarinya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya yang berbentuk _rectangle_. Ia menjilat jari telunjuknya yang lengket akan selai saat Nyonya Kim datang dengan membawa sepiring penuh _fettucini_ dengan saus tuna di atasnya yang menyengat penciuman Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi, _ma boy_." Nyonya Kim mengecup pelipis Taehyung, menyajikan banyak _fettucini_ di atas piring lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Taehyung, mendorong halus roti penuh selai stroberinya. "Mau tambah, Jungkook- _ah_?" tawar Nyonya Kim melihat _fetuccini_ di piring Jungkook yang tinggal setengah.

"Tidak usah, Ma." Jungkook tersenyum, menggeleng.

"Di mana sopan santun putraku?" Nyonya Kim menatap Taehyung yang tengah menjilati jari tangannya dengan mata sebal. "Kau melakukannya di depan Jungkook, Sayang." Nyonya Kim duduk di kursi utama di ujung meja makan, mengambil kotak tisu dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa?" Taehyung mengambil banyak tisu lalu mengusap jari-jarinya.

"Tidak takut Jungkook akan berpaling dan mencari seseorang yang jauh lebih _beradab_ saat makan?"

"Heh," Taehyung membuang gulungan tisu, melemparnya tepat ke dalam tempat sampah. "Jungkook-hyung pernah bilang ia suka melihatku makan,"

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui. "Taehyung seperti anak kecil saat makan. Lucu sekali."

"Jadi kau bisa mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu begitu?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua pemuda di hadapannya.

Jungkook menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar yang dihadiahi elusan lembut di kepalanya oleh Nyonya Kim. "Butuh bawa bekal, sayang? Hari ini kau latihan sepak bola, 'kan?" Nyonya Kim mengambil satu kotak gula lalu memasukannya ke dalam tehnya yang mengepul samar.

Taehyung menggeleng, "aku sudah janji dengan Jimin dan Jisoo untuk makan siang di kedai ramen langganan Jisoo." Jawabnya sambil mengambil tisu dan mengusap mulutnya.

Nyonya Kim memasang wajah terkejut yang menyenangkan. Melirik Jungkook yang matanya terpaku pada Taehyung tanpa terkecuali. "Kapan-kapan ajak Jimin dan Jisoo mampir, aku akan menyiapkan masakan yang lebih enak dari kedai ramen langganan Jisoo." Nyonya Kim menyesap tehnya dengan mata berkilat jahil.

Taehyung tertawa, "kalau Mama menyiapkan _fettucini_ lagi, aku rasa mereka akan berhenti menjadi temanku."

Kini, Nyonya Kim yang tertawa, " _anak nakal_ ," ia menjewer telinga Taehyung yang tengah mengunyah makannya dengan taat, meminta ampun sambil menelan makanannya pada ibunya yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putranya yang sekarang tumbuh semakin besar. "Putra Mama tujuh belas tahun dua bulan lagi." Nyonya Kim kini berbalik mengelus rambut Taehyung. "Rasanya baru kemarin Mama melihatmu belajar berjalan. Tiga langkah pertamamu kau terjatuh dipelukan Jungkook."

"Dia mungil sekali waktu itu." Jungkook angkat suara. Matanya penuh akan kenangan.

Taehyung berdiri sambil terkekeh, "dua bulan lagi aku tujuh belas tahun dan siap untuk merasakan soju kemudian mencari pacar!" Taehyung tidak melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berubah mendengar ucapannya, juga tidak melihat wajah panik mamanya yang berdeham keras. Taehyung menarik ranselnya hingga naik dan terkait di pundaknya lalu mengecup pipi ibunya. "Aku berangkat!"

"Heh, tidak diantar Jungkook?" ibunya berteriak, menepuk punggung Taehyung saat pemuda itu membungkuk untuk mengecup pipinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Taehyung balas teriak setengah sebal, menghentikkan kakinya di lantai lalu membuka pintu dengan gusar.

Nyonya Kim menatap tak percaya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Aku akan kejar dan paksa dia masuk mobil." Ucap Jungkook, merogoh kunci Audinya dari saku jaketnya.

"Jaga dia," peringat Nyonya Kim lembut, menepuk lengan Jungkook saat pemuda itu mengecup pipinya.

" _Selalu,_ "

.

.

.

" _Jungkook-hyung,"_

" _Apa?"_

 _Si sepuluh tahun Taehyung bangkit duduk dari trampolin, mengakibatkan tubuh Jungkook yang tengah berbaring bergetar pelan menerima pergerakan Taehyung. Pemuda itu menumpu siku pada pahanya, menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan dan mata menatap curiga pada Jungkook._

" _Aku ingin menjadi keren seperti Hyung." Taehyung berucap dengan pasti. Raut wajahnya menyimpan keteguhan. Ujung lengan baju Taehyung yang panjang menyembunyikan jari-jarinya dari udara dingin. Poni panjangnya yang menutupi alis dan menusuk kelopak matanya tersapu angin, mengirimkan aroma shampo stroberi yang manis."Kau hebat dalam olahraga. Mampu berlari sepanjang satu kilometer dalam tiga menit. Kau menahan nafasmu lebih dari dua menit di dalam air. Kau selalu membantu Mama membenarkan pintu kamar mandi yang rusak. Kau bisa mengganti lampu bolham kamarku yang konslet. Bisa juga membenarkan mobil Mama yang mogok. Kau bahkan bisa memasak Spagetti lebih enak dari Mama." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. Matanya mengantuk luar biasa. Semilir angin yang berhembus seakan menyanyikan lagu tidur yang menyenangkan. "Kenapa kau lahir menjadi sekeren itu?"_

 _Jungkook menoleh, "Siapa bilang Taehyungie tidak keren?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa lari secepat, Hyung!" adunya kesal. Ia mulai berbaring kembali, kini di samping Jungkook, dekat sekali dengan hembusan nafas Jungkook yang tenang. "Saat lomba lari, Jimin yang selalu menang. Aku juga ingin menjadi serigala!" teriaknya imut dan penuh kantuk._

 _Jungkook terkekeh kecil, mengangkat kepala Taehyung untuk menyelipkan lengannya agar Taehyung dapat bersandar. Mata mengantuk Taehyung semakin meredup._

" _Taehyungie sudah keren, kok." Gumam Jungkook pelan, membuat Taehyung memajukan bibirnya sebal, sudah ingin membela diri namun Jungkook mendahului. "Taehyung selalu patuh pada Mama dan menjadi anak baik, itu sudah keren. Taehyung selalu belajar dan tidak mengecewakan Mama, itu sudah sangat sangat keren. Apalagi saat Taehyung menurut untuk tidak keluar malam karena itu berbahaya, Taehyung sangat keren! Hyung ingin menjadi seperti Taehyungie."_

" _Tapi, aku ingin menjadi serigala juga." Taehyung bergumam setengah mengantuk. "Aku ingin sehebat Jimin, dan Jungkook-hyung. Hyung selalu menjagaku, aku juga ingin menjagamu."_

 _Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang kini sudah memejakan mata dengan deru nafasnya yang teratur. Pemuda itu secantik malaikat saat tertidur. Jari Taehyung refleks mencengkram ujung kaus yang dikenakan Jungkook, seolah sebagai perisainya dalam mimpi buruk._

 _Jari Jungkook mengusap pelipis Taehyung, membelai wajahnya dan menguatkan diri jika di sini, di hubungan ini, hanya Jungkook yang diijinkan untuk menjaga Taehyung, apapun yang terjadi._

.

.

.

Mungkin usia tujuh belas tahun belum bisa membuat Taehyung paham dengan eksistensi Jungkook yang selalu berada di sisinya. Si kecil Taehyung mungkin menyukai keberadaan Jungkook yang setia di sisinya, seolah mempunyai seorang penjaga, seorang perisai. Seorang yang akan bergerak maju dan membela Taehyung habis-habisan, yang selalu menggeram marah pada teman-teman yang menganggunya sehingga mereka lari ketakutan. Si kecil Taehyung sangat menyukai itu semua. Namun si hampir-tujuh-belas-Taehyung terkadang gerah, bosan luar biasa karena melihat wajah Jungkook terus-menerus. Pemuda itu bisa di mana saja, duduk manis di meja makannya untuk menyantap sarapan buatan Mamanya, menonton televisi di ruang tengah dan memainkan Wii miliknya dengan leluasa, berdiri beriringan dengan ibunya di depan kompor dan membicarakan tentang resep masakan, atau berbaring di atas tempat tidur Taehyung tanpa beban. Taehyung terkadang ingin bertanya, meminta penjelasan kenapa Jungkook selalu menempelinya seperti lem. Terhitung hanya di sekolahnya saja Jungkook tidak berada di dekatnya, selebihnya Jungkook selalu mengikuti langkah Taehyung kemanapun. Kelewat posesif semenjak Taehyung mulai menginjak usia remaja.

"Jimin bekerja _part-time_?" Jungkook bertanya, duduk di hadapannya dengan segelas kopi hitam yang beraoma pekat. Jungkook sangat suka kopi.

"Ulang tahun Yoongi-hyung tiga bulan lagi. Jimin ingin memberinya hadiah dengan uangnya sendiri, semenjak Yoongi-hyung benci sekali melihat Jimin menghabiskan uang orang tuanya untuk hal-hal seperti itu." Taehyung mengemut sendok plastik di genggamannya, lelehan es krim coklat dengan taburan oreo yang manis bertemu di lidahnya.

"Tentang hadiah," Jungkook menyesap kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Minggu depan ulang tahunmu. Mau hadiah apa dariku?"

Taehyung melebarkan bola matanya semangat. "Hyung pasti menyesal sudah menanyakan keinginanku."

Jungkook mengulum senyuman sambil menggeleng, lengannya terulur untuk mengusap remah es krim yang menodai sudut mulut Taehyung.

"Traktir aku _Häagen-Dazs_ selama satu bulan," Taehyung mengeluarkan permintannya dengan mata berharap.

"Lalu setelah itu Mama mencopot semua gigiku," Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang benar saja, KimTae. Kau sudah tujuh belas, bukan lima tahun."

"Siapa bilang es krim hanya untuk anak kecil?" Taehyung merenggut, gagang sendok plastik menggantung di bibirnya dengan mata memohon yang sangat imut.

"Uh, jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Jungkook menunjuk mata memohon Taehyung gusar. "Aku tidak akan tergoda. Berhenti."

" _Jungkookie-hyuuuuung, jebal?_ " Taehyung tahu rayuannya selalu berhasil, apalagi pada Jungkook. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan tangan menggenggam gagang sendok plastik dan terlihat begitu terluka, seolah Jungkook baru saja menyakiti perasannya. "Aku tidak akan bilang pada Mama, aku berjanji!" Ia mengangkat tangannya sungguh-sungguh.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya tidak tahan, " _Arasseo_ ," gumam Jungkook akhirnya dengan setengah tidak rela. Ia selalu terperangkap pada permainan Taehyung yang sialnya selalu membawa keimutannya yang mutlak dan tidak bisa Jungkook bantah sedikitpun. " _Häagen-Dazs untuk satu bulan_ ,"

Taehyung menahan jeritan senangnya, mengulurkan lengannya dengan jemari bergerak-gerak aktif seolah ingin mencengkram Jungkook. "Aku sayang Jungkook-hyung! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal menanyakannya," gumam Jungkook main-main yang dihadiahi tendangan dari Taehyung di tulang keringnya.

Dan Taehyung mengerti satu hal, _tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya seperti Jungkook_. Sepanas apapun perkataan yang hinggap di ujung lidahnya, kegusaran ditiap lamunanya sebelum tidur, mengira kenapa Jungkook begitu kukuh berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa mengutarakannya pada Jungkook. Taehyung hanya takut, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya sebagaimana Jungkook melakukananya,

.

.

.

"Mata Hoseok-sunbae bisa-bisa jatuh keluar dan menggelinding menabrak ujung sepatumu jika ia tidak berhenti menatapmu dari tiga puluh menit lalu." Jimin berbisik di samping Taehyung. Suaranya mampu di dengar oleh Jisoo yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah potongan kimchi pedas yang sangat disukainya.

Taehyung melirik, menangkap sosok Hoseok dengan ujung matanya yang tengah berbincang asik dengan Namjoon. Pemuda itu melipat tangan di depan dada dan mata tertuju padanya, membuat jantung Taehyung seakan terbalik karenanya.

"Sudah simpan nomornya?" tanya Jisoo, sudut mulut Jisoo menyimpan saus _toppoki_ yang kini ia lahap. Jimin menggerutu tentang cara makan Jisoo yang hampir serupa dengan Taehyung. Mereka selalu menyediakan satu kotak tisu di tengah meja makan mereka. Semenjak di antara mereka bertiga, terdapat dua pemuda yang sangat kanak-kanak saat menyantap makanan.

"Sudah," Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia mencengkram ponselnya dengan ceria. "Kami bertukar pesan semalam."

"Woah," Jimin berseru heboh, gatal melihat mulut Jisoo yang bernodakan saus lalu mengambil berlembar tisu dan mengusapnya gemas ke sudut mulut Jisoo.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jisoo menatap antusias pada Taehyung. "Bertukar pesan apa saja semalam?"

Mata Taehyung kembali bersinar, ia menggigit bibirnya menggemaskan dengan wajah bahagia yang lucu. "Aku mengundangnya datang ke ulang tahunku—uh ulang tahun kita maksudnya. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Taehyung dan Jisoo berbagi ulang tahun di hari yang sama. Tiga puluh desember tahun seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima. Di tengah musim dingin dan nyanyian natal yang masih hangat, juga semarak tahun baru yang semangat. Jisoo terlahir di tanah Ibunya di Amerika, sedangkan Taehyung berada di rumah sakit pusat kota Daegu. Taehyung seperti menemukan kembarannya, apalagi dengan sikap dan tingkah laku Jisoo yang terkadang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Tentu saja," Jisoo menyahut, "aku juga akan membawa banyak teman."

"Apa aku boleh bawa banyak temanku juga?" sela Jimin setelah sibuk dengan ponselnya beberapa menit. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu menyantap makannya.

"Kau boleh bawa keluarga Yoongi-hyung dan lamar dia saat itu juga," Taehyung berucap serius.

"Ide bagus." Jimin terkekeh lucu. Mendapat tendangan di kakinya dari Taehyung dan juga Jisoo bersamaan. "Bercanda astaga. Aku akan lamar Yoongi-hyung lebih romantis dari itu. Omong-omong, kau undang Jungkook-hyung juga kan?"

Taehyung tidak paham kenapa ia berhenti mengunyah makanan di mulutnya saat nama Jungkook terucap dari bibir Jimin. Ia melanjutkan kunyahannya sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia janji memberiku hadiah traktiran satu bulan di _Häagen-Dazs_."

Jisoo menatap Taehyung iri, menggenggam sumpit di jarinya dengan gamang. "Kukira kau … dengan …Jungkook-hyung… _yeah_." Jisoo menunjuk samar _tanda_ di leher Taehyung, berdenyut ketika jari Taehyung menggapainya lalu mengusapnya pelan. Tanda itu selalu berdenyut lirih saat Taehyung mengusapnya, dan seketika senyuman Jungkook singgah di pelupuk matanya.

Taehyung menggeleng pasti. "Dia hanya teman, lebih pada seorang kakak." Ucapannya terasa pahit. Taehyung menenggak minumannya untuk menghilangkan kepahitan yang tinggal di ujung lidahnya. "Dia melakukan ini hanya untuk melindungiku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" Ia menunjuk lehernya dan membuat Jimin dan Jisoo mengeluarkan nafas mengerti.

"Jungkook-hyung juga berpikir seperti itu?" kini Jimin yang bertanya. "Maksudku, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik dan teman?"

Taehyung membersit. Tidak. Jungkook tidak pernah berkata apapun dengan status mereka. Ia hanya selalu berada di sisi Taehyung tanpa kenal waktu. Taehyung jelas-jelas menampik raut lembut di wajah Jungkook saat mereka bersama, atau tatapan halusnya ketika menatapnya. Taehyung hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku rasa begitu."

"H-hei." Jisoo mencengkram lengan Taehyung. "Hoseok-hyung berjalan ke sini."

"Apa!" "Apa!"

Jimin dan Taehyung berucap bersamaan, bersiap menoleh namun tertahan suara Jisoo.

"Jangan menoleh!"

Jimin dan Taehyung kaku di tempatnya, padahal Jimin sudah gatal sekali ingin menoleh dan memberikan Hoseok cengiran jahil yang pasti mampu membuat kakak tingkat mereka itu salah tingkah.

"Hai,"

Hoseok tiba di samping meja, aroma parfumnya yang manis membuat Taehyung kelaparan akan manisnya donut serta taburan almond tipis di atasnya. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hoseok dan menahan senyuman idiot yang mendobrak ingin terbentuk di wajahnya. Jisoo berdeham jahil dengan siulan Jimin yang kelewat kurang ajar.

"Hai, Hoseok-hyung!" Jimin yang balas menyapa, tersenyum lebar dan memberi cubitan di lengan Hoseok. Jimin dan Hoseok tergabung dalam klub dance yang sama dan dari Jimin jugalah Taehyung bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Hoseok dan bertukar pesan semalam. Hoseok tertawa ceria, memukul bisep Jimin main-main lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pundak Jimin, terlihat sekali gugup setengah mati.

"Hoseok-hyuuung." Jisoo memanggil diiringi suara manisnya yang lucu. Menyenggol kaki Taehyung di bawah meja sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Hoseok. "Kudengar kalian berdua bertukar pesan semalam."

"Haish, mulutmu Hong Jisoo." Gerutu Taehyung, ia gatal ingin mencekik leher kurus Jisoo dengan jarinya. Bergumam tentang ingin menjejeli mulut Jisoo dengan kimchi saat pemuda itu tidur.

"Benar," Hoseok mengiyakan dengan cepat. "Acaranya jam tujuh malam, 'kan?"

" _Iyaaa_ ," Taehyung yang menjawab, ia melayangkan senyuman manis yang dibalas Hoseok tak kalah manis. "Hoseokie-hyung datang kaaan?"

"Tentu," melewati kepala Jimin, lengan Hoseok bergerak menggasak rambut mangkuk Taehyung dengan gemas. "Menurutmu aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Taehyung akan _ngambek_ dan mogok bicara denganmu jika kau tidak datang." Jimin meringis saat Hoseok meremas pundaknya berkali-kali. Ya, Tuhan. Dia benar-benar gugup menghadapi Taehyung.

Hoseok memasang wajah terluka, "aku mana bisa tahan mogok bicara dengan Taehyung."

"Tapi Taehyung saat _ngambek_ itu sangat imut, Hyung. Kau harus melihatnya." Jimin berucap, mendapat cubitan sebal di perut kotak-kotaknya dari Taehyung yang duduk di sisinya.

"Dia akan pura-pura tidak melihatmu saat berpapasan," tambah Jisoo.

"Dan tidak mau mengangkat telpon juga membalas pesanmu." Jimin menambahi.

Hoseok tertawa, mendengarkan dengan patuh ketika Jisoo dan Jimin membuka berbagai macam rahasia Taehyung yang membuat pemuda itu menggerung marah sambil mencoba menghentikkan Jisoo dan Jimin.

"Apa aku harus membuatnya _ngambek_?" tanya Hoseok main-main. Jemarinya sudah tidak meremas pundak Jimin lagi. Terlihat begitu terpana pada Taehyung.

"Aku akan hapus nomor Hoseok-hyung." Ancam Taehyung begitu lucu.

"Jangan lakukan itu," Hoseok membentuk senyuman sedih, entah itu nyata atau hanya di pandangan Taehyung. "Nanti Hyung bertukar pesan dengan siapa lagi jika Taehyung menghapus nomorku?"

"Bertukar pesan denganku saja, Hyungnim." Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Mana mau," jawab Hoseok sambil melengos. "Kau cukup bertukar pesan dengan Yoongimu saja, oke?" Hoseok tertawa melihat wajah sebal Jimin dan mengusap puncak kepala Jimin bersahabat, "Oh, dan Tae. Nanti mau pulang bersama?"

Taehyung yakin ia hampir menjerit saat menjawab anggukan persetujuan atas ajakan Hoseok.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Taehyung membiarkan Hoseok mengantarnya pulang. Mentraktirnya es krim di kedai langganannya setiap sore sembari bermain game di _smartphone_ mereka dengan heboh dan berisik. Taehyung suka mendengar tawa Hoseok yang menyenangkan, Taehyung suka sikap lembut Hoseok yang mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu, Taehyung suka ketika Hoseok memandangnya dengan penuh binar cinta di matanya.

Taehyung berdebar. Tidak bisa lagi dipungkiri.

Taehyung juga membiarkan dirinya terlelap di pundak Hoseok setelah sesi latihannya dengan klub sepakbola usai. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hoseok dengan tenang diiringi hembusan angin sore dan siulan kurang ajar Jimin dari jauh. Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti senyum, mengontrol degup jantung berisiknya yang kalut juga tangannya yang dingin saat jemari Hoseok menggapai miliknya lalu menggenggamnya begitu lembut.

Hoseok sangat hangat. Jarinya. Pundaknya. Hembus nafasnya, serta kegugupannya begitu dengan tidak tega membangunkan Taehyung dari tidurnya karena lembayung senja yang semakin turun dan membuat segalanya menjadi gelap. Hoseok menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran, diiringi candaan manisnya dan jarinya yang tidak bisa berhenti menyisiri rambut Taehyung yang berantakan.

Yang Taehyung tidak pernah kira adalah keberadaan Jungkook di pintu masuk sekolahnya. Kemeja hitam keluar dari lingkar jinsnya, sepatu _timberland_ merah serta jaket bomber yang semakin membuat postur tubuhnya lebih tegap dari biasanya. Taehyung gelagapan melepaskan jari Hoseok, memberikan senyuman maaf, menepuk punggung Hoseok dan berkata akan menghubunginya nanti malam lalu berlari ke arah Jungkook; yang masih melekatkan matanya ke arah genggaman Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sudah terlepas.

Ada percik amarah ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam Audi Jungkook. Menyibukkan diri memainkan ponselnya dan tahu bahwa Jungkook mencengkram stirnya terlampau erat. Mata kacau membelah jalan raya dengan hembus nafas gusar yang membuat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya bersalah.

"Siapa tadi?" Jungkook bertanya diantara gerit giginya yang beradu.

"Hanya teman," gumamnya. "Dia seniorku, kami satu klub."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berlatih," balas Jungkook, alisnya bertautan penuh tanya.

"Dia baru masuk klub sepak bola seminggu lalu," jelas Taehyung. "Kenapa?" Ia memberanikan diri menolehkan wajahnya untuk merekam ekspresi Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng lebih gusar, membelokkan mobilnya diiringi helaan nafas sebal dan menolak menyuarakan kegelisahannya.

" _Aku cemburu."_

.

.

.

"Um," Taehyung merunduk gugup, memainkan lengan ranselnya sembari menggigiti bibirnya perih. "A-aku ada acara dengan Jimin dan Jisoo."

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa ia berbohong. Ia tidak mampu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Kami makan di salah satu kedai ramyun baru di pojok jalan," ucapnya cepat. "Aku lupa mengabari Hyung."

"Oke," Jungkook membuka suara. Lengannya terulur, ibu jari menyapa dagu Taehyung lalu mengangkat wajah Taehyung hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Kenapa menolak menatapku?"

"A-aku takut kau marah," gagap Taehyung, mencoba melepaskan jari Jungkook di dagunya. "Aku tidak suka melihat kau marah."

Jungkook pernah marah _, satu kali_ , ketika Taehyung lupa mengabari Jungkook jika ia singgah di rumah Jimin setelah sekolahnya usai. Ia baru pulang pukul sepuluh malam, dengan sosok Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya penuh amarah dan tatapan tajam yang menghunus. Ia tidak suka sikap dingin Jungkook yang menyuruh Taehyung meminta maaf pada Ibunya karena lupa mengabari, dan menitahkan Taehyung untuk tidur setelahnya. Ia tidak suka diamnya Jungkook untuk seminggu kemudian, lelehnya sikap Jungkook adalah karena tangisan Taehyung yang berisik, berdeguk meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kelakuannya dan diakhiri dengan usapan Jungkook di kepalanya teramat lembut serta bisikan akan maafnya yang diterima.

"Kau sudah mengabari Mama," Jungkook bersuara tenang dan tidak menyiratkan amarah sama sekali. "Setidaknya beritahu aku atau Mama jika kau ada acara, maka semua beres."

"Oke," Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kelu. Mencoba mengangkat pandangan dan menatap mata Jungkook yang hangat. "Aku pergi mandi dulu kalau begitu,"

Jungkook mempersilahkan. Membiarkan Taehyung melewatinya, dan saat itulah hidungnya mengendus aroma lain. Ia sudah menyadarinya, ia hanya mengira itu campuran aroma Jimin ata Jisoo yang sering kali melekat terlalu lama di sisinya Taehyung. Namun ini berbeda, aromanya tidak seperti Jimin yang penuh akan amber dan kopi, juga buka aroma Jisoo yang semanis gulali dan potongan kiwi. Bukan, ini bukan mereka berdua. Jungkook refleks mencengkram lengan Taehyung, membawa hidungnya mendekat ke pundak Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung.

 _Chamomile_. Ia kembali menghirupnya, dan parfum beraroma manis, seperti permen karet, butiran coklat di atas donut. Jungkook mengeratkan cengkramannya. Membawa wajah Taehyung mendekat dan melesakkan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Taehyung. Pemuda itu berontak, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jungkook dengan kuat.

Masih lemon. _Masih aromanya_. Masih dirinya. Jungkook mengeluarkan nafas gemetar yang penuh ketakutan.

"J-Jungkook-hyung!" teriak Taehyung sebal, "Kau mencengkram lenganku terlalu kuat." Cicitnya sebal.

Jungkook mengeratkan dagunya kaku, "Bertemu siapa?" tanyanya perih. Tenggorokannya sakit akan prasangka buru. Taehyung diam beberapa saat. Tidak mampu menjawab. "Aku tanya, bertemu siapa? Kau tidak bersama Jimin dan Jisoo, kan? Jujur padaku."

Mata Taehyung penuh air mata. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia menjilatnya penuh sebelum hentakannya berhasil membuat cengkraman Jungkook terlepas.

"Itu urusanku. Aku bertemu dengan siapa saja itu urusanku!" teriaknya membela diri.

"Jawab aku." Jungkook menekan kata-katanya dengan tajam. "Bertemu siapa?"

"Orang yang kusuka!" Taehyung meluapkannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku menyukainya semenjak aku di tingkat satu. Dia seorang Alpha juga. Dia baik. Dia tidak berniat buruk apapun selain mengajakku makan lalu mengantarku ke rumah. Dia baik! _Berhenti bersikap kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjagaku!_ " dan ucapan itu menusuk Jungkook, yang menyipitkan mata dengan leher tercekik panas.

Bayang pemuda yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Taehyung menusuk ingatannya. Jari mereka yang bertautan manis, lalu senyuman yang dilayangkan Taehyung begitu manis, Jungkook tahu ia cemburu. Ia cemburu keras, tidak bisa ditampik lagi. Paru-parunya mendidih memikirkan Taehyungnya bersama orang lain. Otaknya tumpul membayangkan Taehyung tersenyum semanis itu untuk orang lain.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain, Taehyung- _ah_!" geram Jungkook penuh amarah.

"Lalu apa?! aku harus menyukaimu?!" Alis Taehyung bertaut sebal. "Aku selalu berpikir ini menyeramkan. Ini menyeramkan! Kau selalu berada di sisiku itu menyeramkam! Kau bersikap seolah-olah hanya kau yang bisa melindungiku itu menyeramkan! Jimin bisa melindungiku! Hoseok-hyung bisa melindungiku! Jadi berhentilah bersikap kau satu-satunya yang bisa. _Ini menyeramkan, Hyung_." Suara Taehyung getir, ia menyimpan amarah di bola matanya. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu terobsesi padaku. Kau terlalu protektif. _Aku tidak selemah itu._ Aku selalu heran kenapa Ibu selalu memintamu untuk menjagaku. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun! Aku sudah dewasa!"

Amarah Jungkook surut seketika, bercampur menjadi ketakutan yang menghimpit. Dadanya hancur. Nafasnya tidak berfungsi. Ia mencoba menarik lengan Taehyung, namun pemuda itu menolaknya. Ia menjauh. Ia beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Teramat jelas ingin Jungkook tidak menggapainya.

"Bukan kau yang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, Taehyung- _ah_." Suara Jungkook lemah, seiring dengan hembus nafasnya yang penuh akan ketakutan. Ia mengepalkan jarinya. Sadar jika tidak bisa membawa Taehyung ke pelukan. Sadar jika pemudanya itu tengah mencerna kata-kata yang tengah ia katakan.

" _Aku_ ," bisik Jungkook semakin lemah. Tarikan nafasnya tercekik penuh kesakitan. " _Aku yang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_."

.

.

.

Taehyung mengira, ia akan mendapati Jungkook duduk di ruang makannya seperti sedia kala. Ia akan melihat Jungkook yang membaca koran dengan tenang dan segelas kopi yang mengepul hangat di hadapannya. Taehyung mengusap matanya, untuk menyadari jika _tidak_ ada Jungkook di sana. Tidak ada sosok jangkungnya duduk di ruang makannya dengan tenang sembari mendengar ocehan Ibunya tentang pekerjaannya.

Perkelahian mereka semalam menyisakan Taehyung yang berdiri terkejut dengan ucapan Jungkook, dan dengan pemuda itu yang begitu saja pergi. Jungkook biasanya menginap di rumahnya. Sepanjang yang Taehyung ingat, Jungkook selalu tertidur di kamar tamunya, atau tertidur pulas di sofa di ruang tengahnya dengan televisi menyala dan segelas bir di atas meja. Jungkook tidak pernah tidur di samping Taehyung kecuali Taehyung yang memintanya. Semenjak Taehyung beranjak dewasa, Jungkook tidak pernah memaksa menyentuhnya jika Taehyung tidak ingin. Ia memberikan garis batasan yang nyata sekali, dan tidak sedikitpun melewatinya. Ini adalah pertengkaran mereka yang terhebat. Taehyung biasanya menurut pada Jungkook, ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Jungkook. Namun, semalam ia berbicara begitu kurang ajar. Dan, entah kenapa ia begitu ingin Jungkook menjauh darinya.

Maka, pagi itu. Selama ia bernafas, ia tidak melihat Jungkook di rumahnya. Ia menyeret langkahnya untuk duduk di kursi makan. Terbiasa menatap Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya, tersenyum lembut lalu melayangkan sapaan pagi. Taehyung merapatkan bibirnya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Selamat pagi," Ibunya menyapa, mengecup pelipis Taehyung yang masih terdiam. "Mau _fettucini_?" tawar Ibunya dengan nada ramah yang tidak biasa.

Taehyung diam. Ia merunduk. Dadanya terhimpit perih. Tangisannya tak kuasa untuk tertahan.

"Mama mendengarnya semalam," Ibunya duduk di sisinya, mengusap pundak Taehyung kemudian turun untuk mencengkram jari Taehyung. "Mama tidak bermaksud mendengarnya. Mama hanya terkejut kalian bertengkar sehebat itu. Mama juga baru tahu ternyata Taehyung berpikiran seperti itu selama ini." Kini, usapan Ibunya naik menuju rambutnya "Menurutmu Mama membiarkan begitu saja Jungkook untuk bertahan di sisi Taehyungie? Menurutmu Mama tidak memikirkannya beribu kali?"

Taehyung semakin merunduk. "Di malam pertama Mama melihat Jungkook adalah satu tahun setelah kau lahir ke dunia ini. Dia masih seperti itu. Rambut hitam legam. Tatapan mata tajam. Berdiri di hadapan rumah dengan mata penuh kesungguhan. Ia menatap Mama, lalu berkata…" Ibunya berhenti sesaat. " _Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaganya_."

Ibunya menarik nafas, menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Taehyung dengan tabah. "Dia kemudian bercerita, dia melihat Taehyungie saat sedang duduk di taman seorang diri. Ibu saat itu tengah membeli makanan, menitipkanmu pada seorang Ahjumma, namun Ahjumma itu meletakkanmu begitu saja di kursi taman. Ia bercerita, mainanmu terjatuh, kau menangis keras, kemudian dia menghampirimu, mengambil maninanmu yang terjatuh, dan memberikannya padamu. _Ketika ia menatapmu, ia bisa melihat seisi dunia_. Ketika ia bersamamu, ia seakan _menggenggam_ seluruh semesta. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Ikatan itu terjadi begitu saja _. Ia terikat padamu, Taehyung_ -ah. Ia tidak bisa jauh darimu. Ia bersumpah akan menjagamu, dan dia melakukannya dengan teramat baik. Mama mengenalnya hampir tujuh belas tahun, dan cinta di matanya tidak berubah sedikitpun."

Punggung Taehyung bergetar, ia menangis. Ia menyesali ucapannya. Hatinya perih. Tenggorokannya sakit. Ia tidak mampu berucap.

"Kau bertanya, kenapa dia selalu di sisimu setiap saat?" Ibunya menarik nafas, memberikan jawaban yang membuat Taehyung semakin tenggelam dalam penyesalan. "Karena dia harus berada di sisimu, Sayang. Sebelum kau menerimanya menjadi pasanganmu, dia harus berada di sisimu setiap saat. Taehyungie akan berumur tujuh belas sebentar lagi, Mama yakin Taehyung sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusan sendiri. Ini hidupmu. Mama tidak bisa campur tangan. Jika Taehyungie merasa ini terlalu berlebihan, maka lepaskan. Biarkan Jungkook mencari orang lain."

Dan bayangan akan Jungkook bersama orang lain membuat Taehyung menangis semakin kencang.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh, tahu itu?" Jisoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya penuh kesal. Walau kenyataan beberapa jam lagi adalah pelayaan hari ulang tahunnya tak sedikitpun membuat wajah Jisoo berkilat senang. "Seungcheol _mengikatku_ saat aku berumur tujuh tahun." Mulai Jisoo lebih tenang. "Kau mungkin tidak ingat rasanya karena Jungkook-hyung melakukannya saat kau masih bayi. Tapi aku merasakannya saat mata Seungcheol mengunci milikku. Dia menahan semestaku. Dia mencengkram duniaku di tangannya. Aku tidak bisa lepas, Taehyung- _ah_. Begitupun dengan Seungcheol, kita berdua terikat. Saat dia menandaiku, aku tidak pernah merasa sehidup itu. Dia hanya menandaiku, dia tidak menggigitku. Dia memberikanku waktu sampai aku berumur tujuh belas tahun untuk memutuskan. Dia tidak memaksaku, dan begitupun Jungkook-hyung."

Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa ekspresi. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa atas ucapan Jisoo.

"Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Taehyung akhirnya angkat suara setelah diamnya yang panjang. "Mereka berkata, setelah berumur tujuh belas tahun kita berhak untuk memilih, menerimanya atau melepasnya, bukan?"

"Kau ingin melepasnya?" Suara sangsi Jisoo terdengar tidak percaya. "Seungcheol bertahan di sisiku selama sepuluh tahun, dan aku akan melepasnya?"

"Dia sudah bertahan di sisimu selama sepuluh tahun, kau tidak bosan?"

"Oh Astaga, Taehyung." Jisoo membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. "Kau tidak mengerti ini. _Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali pembicaraan ini, kan?_ "

"Aku mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan."

"Jadi kau mengerti jika kita melepas ikatan ini, mereka akan _mati_ , kan?"

Taehyung tercekat. "A-apa?" Taehyung memicingkan mata terkejut. Bangkit duduk untuk mencerna lebih dalam ucapan Jisoo.

"Taehyung- _ah_." Jisoo memulai lemah, namun penuh ketenangan. "Mereka menandaimu di sini." Jisoo menyentuh sisi kanan lehernya. "Jungkook-hyung menandaimu di sana. _Itu berarti segalanya untuknya_. Ia menandaimu, tidak menggigitmu. Hanya memberikan satu tali di denyut nadimu jika kau adalah miliknya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan atau menciumnya, namun Jimin dan Seungcheol bisa. Bahkan Hoseok-hyung juga bisa. Mereka berkata, kau beroma sepertinya. Kau kira Jimin tahu bagaimana aroma Jungkook dengan mengendusnya langsung bahkan saat mereka berdua belum bertemu? Dia tahu aromanya darimu. Jimin tahu kau terikat dengan Jungkook karena aromanya. Aku bersemangat tentang ide kau bersama Hoseok-hyung karena aku mengira Jungkook-hyung hanya menandaimu untuk menjauhkanmu dari bahaya. Aku tahu dari Seungcheol jika tanda di lehermu itu sebuah kepemilikan. Jungkook-hyung ingin kau menjadi _miliknya_ ," Jisoo membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Mereka akan mati." Taehyung menekankan ucapan itu. "Apa maksudmu dari itu?"

Jisoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan. "Seungcheol pernah satu minggu tidak bertemu denganku, Tae. Saat aku pergi mengunjungi Nenekku di Amerika, dan ketika aku kembali, saat aku datang ke rumahnya… _Ia sekarat_." Jisoo menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Suaranya tidak teratur, seolah kenangan itu menjadi mimpi terburuk bagi Jisoo. "Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Ia tidak bisa makan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena aku tidak berada di sisinya. _Dia membutuhkanku_. Dan saat nanti aku menerimanya. Menerima Seungcheol untuk benar-benar menjadi belahan jiwaku, dia bisa terbebas dari itu. Dia tidak akan sekarat hanya karena tidak berada di dekatku. Jiwaku dan dia sudah terikat. Dan itu mempermudah segalanya."

"Jadi," Taehyung berdeha. Sudut matanya berkerut " _Kau berkata, jika aku melepasnya_ … _j—jika aku melepas ikatan Jungkook-hyung…_ " bernafas. " _Dia akan mati?_ "

Jisoo diam, menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk. "Itu berarti kau menolaknya. Dia akan menarik tali ikatannya dari lehermu, dan seorang serigala dengan belahan jiwa yang memilih untuk melepasnya berarti kematian bagi mereka."

.

.

.

Taehyung menenggak sojunya dengan leluasa, mengeluarkan suara desahan puas sembari menaruh botol sojunya ke atas meja. Ia merayakan menit pertama umurnya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun dengan membuka botol sujo kemudian menenggaknya dengan rakus, walau beberapa detik kemudian dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan berteriak akan rasa pahitnya yang membakar tenggorokan. Jisoo tidak lebih baik, dia meminum sojunya dengan wajah mengernyit tidak suka, dan bergerak kembali meminum _sprite_ nya tanpa mau menenggaknya lagi walau dengan bujukan Jimin.

Klub tempat ia dan Jisoo merayakan ulang tahunnya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Teman-teman sekolahnya berdatangan setiap menit, mengucapkan ulang tahun dengan teriakan dan dibalas Taehyung dengan tepukan terimakasih sembari memberikan segelas bir yang diterima dengan senang hati. Taehyung sudah menghabiskan tiga botol soju ketika Hoseok datang. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jinsnya. Ia memberikan Taehyung pelukan selamat ulang tahun yang erat, membuat Taehyung membalasnya sembari tertawa.

Jisoo ijin untuk pulang saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, berkata terlalu lelah dan berjalan keluar bersama Seungcheol. Jimin membawa Yoongi ke lantai dansa, tidak terlihat di antara banyaknya tubuh yang berada di sana. Hoseok kemudian duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam rum di jarinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Taehyung untuk berucap lebih jelas.

"Jadi, kau belum memutuskannya?" Hoseok bertanya pasti.

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Taehyung setengah mabuk. Bayang-bayang lampu kerlip di atasnya membuatnya pusing.

"Tanda di lehermu." Hoseok berucap pasti. Menyesap rumnya kemudian menunjuk leher Taehyung. "Aromanya kentara sekali, Tae. Lemon. Aku tidak bisa menghirup milikmu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Yeah?" bisiknya. "Hyung tidak bisa menghirupnya?"

Hoseok menggeleng penuh rayu, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tapi itu tidak membuatku untuk mundur."

"Hyung tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Taehyung, mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman dan membiarkan Hoseok semakin mendekat. "Mengikat orang lain bla bla bla." Gumamnya masa bodoh.

"Bagi kami, hubungan belahan jiwa semacam itu dibagi dua." Hoseok mengangkat dua jarinya. "Pertama karena mereka ditakdirkan satu sama lain, kedua karena mereka memilih takdir mereka sendiri."

"Bukankah ini berarti aku ditakdirkan untuk orang lain?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. Hoseok tampan sekali. Dilihat semakin dekat, jantung Taehyung semakin berdegup cepat. Ia tidak bisa menahan kegugupan di wajahnya begitu melihat dendang tawa Hoseok mengudara.

"Aku sudah melihatmu dengan tanda ini semenjak kita bertemu, Tae-ya." Hoseok mengusap leher Taehyung dengan lembut, membuat Taehyung merinding dengan nafasnya yang tercekat. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk mundur, karena nampaknya seseorang sudah mengklaim dirimu terlebih dahulu dibanding diriku. Namun kemudian," Hoseok berbisik. Dekat sekali. Hingga hembus nafasnya menabrak bibir Taehyung. "Kau memandangku seperti itu. Kau menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersama. Kau menerima ciumanku di pipimu, ingat? Saat terakhir aku mengantarmu plang. Kau tidak bersamanya di ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas. Jadi, aku beranggapan aku akan melangkah maju alih-alih mundur."

Taehyung berkedip bingung. Ia menyukai Hoseok. Ia benar-benar menyukai Hoseok. Ia suka senyuman Hoseok yang cerah. Ia suka ketika Hoseok menggasak puncak kepalanya lalu membawanya ke pelukan. Taehyung suka ketika Hoseok bersikap penuh kelembutan. Menyapa kulitnya dengan sentuhan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Maka, ketika Hoseok semakin mendekat. Ia menutup matanya erat. Erat sekali hingga gelap menelannya.

Ia merasakan bibir Hoseok. Lembut. Beraroma rum. Nafasnya panas. Gigitannya tidak memaksa. Taehyung menarik nafas berisik. Lemas, dan membalas cengkraman jari Hoseok di jarinya.

Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya. Taehyung pernah mengecup bibir Jungkook saat dirinya berumur empat belas tahun. Menumpu telapak tangannya di pundak Jungkook, berjinjit, lalu mengecup cepat bibir Jungkook. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada degupan. Tidak ada kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di dasar perutnya. Tenang. Hanya ketenangan. Hanya tentram yang menusuk hatinya kala itu. Jungkook yang hanya berkedip bingung. Tidak mampu membalas. Taehyung yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Tersenyum idiot dengan pipi memerah.

Taehyung menarik dirinya dari usapan Hoseok yang menyapa garis rahangnya begitu mesra. Menurunkan sisa-sisa degup jantungnya yang berisik, dan tiba-tiba tergagap merasakan tetapan bingung di wajah Hoseok.

Ia merasakan denyut nadinya yang berjengit. Membuat Taehyung ikut bingung kenapa ia melepas ciuman mereka begitu saja. Taehyung melayangkan senyuman maaf, Hoseok menerimanya, masih mengusap pipi Taehyung kemudian melabuhkan kecupan kecil di pipinya.

Taehyung gemetar. Ia mencoba bernafas. _Lalu matanya menemukan Jungkook_. Berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Jungkook berdiri dengan kedua lengan masuk ke dalam mantelnya. Rambut gelapnya disinari lampu-lampu klub yang kacau. Suara Taehyung tercekat. Ia ingin Hoseok berhenti mengecup pipinya, namun di satu sisi ia ingin memanggil Jungkook untuk keegoisannya.

Ini adalah tepat tiga hari ia tidak bertemu Jungkook. Ia menyadari postur tubuh Jungkook yang semakin kurus, pundak lebarnya turun dengan kekecewaan yang mutlak bersarang di matanya. Tatapannya penuh sakit hati dan pengkhianatan. Garis bibir Jungkook rapat, menatap Taehyung tanpa cela dan membuat Taehyung kembali gemetar.

Ia ingin menjelaskan, matanya menyiratkan permohonan maaf. Namun sebelum Taehyung membuka suaranya, sosok Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuh, tenggelam di antara kerumunan, dan membuat Taehyung menangis seketika.

.

.

.

" _Datanglah ke sana dan jaga Taehyung untuk Mama,"_

Jungkook tidak bisa menolak permintaan Nyonya Kim kala itu. Ia berakhir dengan mengganti bajunya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu mengendari Audinya ke klub di mana Taehyung mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya bersama Jisoo. Ia melewati pintu depan hanya untuk menghirup aroma minuman keras yang tajam, bersamaan dengan beberapa aroma serigala muda yang membuat jantung Jungkook mencelos. Terlalu banyak serigala. Ia berharap tanda yang ia tancapkan di leher Taehyung bisa membuat banyak serigala mundur dari pemudanya.

Ia meringsek maju menuju lantai dansa yang penuh, dapat menghirup aroma Jimin dan pasangannya. Mereka teramat jatuh cinta. Jimin menatap pasangannya dengan begitu tulus, walau aroma alkohol menguar dari cara Jimin membuka mulutnya dan memberikan bisikan lembut yang menggoda. Jungkook berdeham, mencoba mengelilingi klub yang penuh dan mencari Taehyung.

Klub bukanlah tempat yang ia sukai. Jungkook masih lebih memilih berlari di antara pepohonan di hutan atau berenang di pantai ketika penat menusuknya. Klub adalah pilihan terakhir untuk tempat yang akan ia kunjungi. Jungkook berniat akan memesan minuman ketika akhirnya ia menemukan Taehyung di pelupuk matanya.

Tiga hari. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak menemui pemuda itu. Ucapannya menancap ke relung hati Jungkook. Pengakuannya tentang lelaki yang disukainya. Semua itu membuat Jungkook kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan melihat Taehyung yang tertawa ceria dengan rambut mahoninya yang terjatuh lembut membuat gelenyar rindu menghantam Jungkook begitu kuat. Ia rindu bertahan di sisi Taehyung dan menghirup aromanya yang bercampur dengan aroma Taehyung. Ia rindu pemuda itu. Tiga hari tanpa Taehyung bagai neraka yang menghukumnya.

Jungkook terlalu sibuk mengamati Taehyung hingga tidak sadar dengan pemuda yang duduk di samping Taehyung, kini tengah membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Taehyung memerah karena malu. Jungkook bersungguh-sungguh tidak akan menghampiri Taehyung dan hanya akan bertahan di sini, menatap Taehyung dari kejauhan. Namun ketika pemuda itu mendekat hingga bibirnya dan Taehyung bertemu, Jungkook _tertatih_ mencari nafas.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak maju dan menonjoknya. Pemuda sialan yang sudah dengan berani-beraninya menyentuh Taehyungnya.

 _Taehyungnya. Ia miliknya. Taehyung hanya miliknya._

Jungkook mencengkram jarinya kuat. Kuat sekali hingga kukunya menancap ke telapak tangannya. Ia sudah siap melangkah dari menarik ujung kemeja pemuda itu kala ia melihat dengan penuh kesedihan saat Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, mencengkram bahu pemuda itu lalu _membalas_ ciumannya.

Saat itu, segalanya runtuh bagi Jeon Jungkook. Mimpi-mimpi indahnya tentang hidupnya yang akan dijalani bersama Taehyung meledak seketika. Kekuatannya sirna. Jiwanya melolong sedih. Patah hati menusuk jelas ke dadanya yang hancur.

Walau ketika Taehyung menangkap matanya, walau saat itu Jungkook menyerah dan mengakui kesalahannya. Tahu jika ia terlampau posesif pada pemuda itu. Tahu jika ia terlalu mengukung Taehyung di cengkramanya. Taehyung tetap tidak bergerak untuk menghampirinya. Taehyung tetap berada di posisinya. Taehyung tetap membiarkan pemuda itu menyentuhnya.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan mengirimkan tatapan kesedihan yang mencolok, Jungkook pergi dengan remuk jiwanya yang tak berbekas.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggedor pintu rumah Jungkook. Mengetuknya cepat dengan penuh kekuatan. Ia baru menyadari ini kunjungan ke dua kalinya ke rumah Jungkook. Ia jarang sekali berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook karena pemuda itu selalu terlebih dahulu berada di rumahnya kapan saja. Tenggorokan Taehyung tercekat. Mengetuk semakin kuat sembari memanggil nama Jungkook keras.

Lima menit kemudian, sosok Jungkook membuka pintu rumah dengan mata merah akibat kurang tidur dan rasa kantuk yang menggelantung di wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu menyipit, tidak mengira mendapati Taehyung di depan pintu rumahnya, apalagi dengan insiden semalam yang cukup menyakitkan. Jungkook berakhir berlari ke rumah dengan sosok serigalanya yang mengambil alih, berlari beratus kilometer dan melewati perbatasan Busan, hampir berkelahi dengan pak lain yang merasa wilayahnya dihampiri tanpa pemberitahuan. Jungkook baru pulang saat pagi hari, dengan matahari yang meninggi dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidurnya karena kelelahan.

"Kau lupa membawa mobilmu," Taehyung berucap, "aku menemukan kuncinya tergantung di luar. A-aku membawanya ke sini—sebenarnya Mama yang menyuruhku untuk mengembalikannya."

Jungkook diam, menarik nafas dalam, mengukung aroma Taehyung ke dalam penciuman. Aroma stroberinya teramat manis di bawah penciuman Jungkook. Namun, mengingat ciuman Taehyung dengan pemuda itu semalam memberikan denyut mengerikan di jantungnya, menendang perut Jungkook dengan perasaan sakit hati yang keterlaluan. Ia berbalik mengambil kunci mobilnya yang diulurkan Taehyung.

" _Thanks_ ," gumamnya lirih. Serak. Kehilangan kekuatan.

Ia berniat menutup pintu rumahnya ketika lengan Taehyung menghadang. Penuh kesungguhan. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa diam saja?" gentaknya sebal. "Kenapa Hyung semalam diam saja?!"

"Hm?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya bingung. Rasa sakit hati dan kantuk yang menyerangnya membuat Jungkook sulit untuk mencerna ucapan Taehyung.

" _S-saat aku berciuman dengannya_ ," Taehyung memulai lemah, " _kenapa Hyung diam saja?_ "

Jungkook mematung. Jari mencengkram kenop pintu. Berkedip. Memandang Taehyung teramat dalam. Ia menghembuskan nafas. Mengusap wajahnya yang kaku, dan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menjelaskan. Ia benar-benar letih. Penolakan yang Taehyung berikan membuat tubuhnya lemah, ia hidup tanpa Taehyung di sisinya selama tiga hari, dan itu benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya.

"Aku ingin menonjoknya," aku Jungkook parau. "Aku ingin menarik kerah bajunya dan meninjunya sampai mampus. Aku ingin menggaretnya keluar dari klub dan melemparnya sampai mati." Jungkook menggeritkan ucapannya dengan serius. "Itu yang sangat aku ingin lakukan padanya semalam. Lalu, kenapa aku diam?"

Jungkook mendekatkan wajah, dekat sekali pada Taehyung hingga ia bisa menghitung deru nafas ributnya yang kalap. " _Karena kau membalas ciumannya_."

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang kaku, hembus nafasnya semakin cepat, dan Jungkook benci harus berada dalam situasi ini dengan Taehyung.

"Aku menjagamu dengan sepenuh hatiku, Tae-ya." Gumam Jungkook perih. "Aku yang ada di sisimu ketika kau melangkah pertama kali. Aku yang ada di sisimu ketika gigimu tumbuh dan kau menangis terus-menerus karena demam setelahnya. Aku yang mengantarmu sekolah, aku yang menjemputmu, aku yang mengajarimu menendang bola dan naik sepeda. Aku menjagamu dengan seluruh hidupku," Jungkook berkedip jengah. "Aku mengira, enam belas tahun berada di sisimu akan membuatmu bergantung padaku dan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Namun nyatanya ini terlihat menyeramkan di matamu. Nyatanya, kehadiranku membuatmu bosan dan ingin _lepas_ dariku."

"Dan apa? ini menjadi salahku?" tantang Taehyung dengan raut wajah siap menangis. "Aku tidak pernah meminta Hyung untuk mengikatku! Aku tidak pernah meminta menjadi belahan jiwamu! Kau yang melakukannya! Aku tidak pernah meminta."

Jungkook mengeluarkan deguk tawa hancur yang penuh kesedihan. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ucapannya menusuk hati Taehyung.

"Benar," bisiknya. "Kau tidak pernah meminta."

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa aku? kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus kau, Taehyung- _ah_! Aku juga tidak tahu! Kau pikir aku tahu?!"

"Kenapa enam belas tahun lalu Hyung harus bertemu denganku?! Kenapa aku?!"

Jungkook menarik nafas terkesiap. Desir darahnya melonjak marah. Ia mengetatkan dagunya mendengar teriakan Taehyung yang tak berhenti. Ia bahkan sulit untuk bernafas. Semua menjadi sulit untuknya,

" _Bertemu denganku seburuk itu di matamu?_ " Jungkook tidak menampik kekecewaannya. " _Menjadi milikku semenyeramkan itu untukmu?_ "

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya!" balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah. "K-kenapa aku… _hiks_. Dari semua orang k-kenapa aku…"

Selanjutnya, yang ia tahu Jungkook menarik tengkuknya terlalu cepat, mencium bibirnya memaksa dan membuat Taehyung tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada debaran. Tidak ada kepakan kupu-kupu. Semua hanya berisi ketenangan. Hangatnya bibir Jungkook yang menyentuh miliknya. Telinganya terasa tuli. Seakan semua berada di tempat yang seharusnya singgah. Semua benar-benar menjadi utuh dan tenang.

Lesakan ciuman Jungkook berakhir, pemuda itu memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibirnya yang diam. Bergerak merundukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup leher Taehyung. Ia gemetar. Ia mencengkram pundak Jungkook, sebelum pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, dengan tiba-tiba menggigit leher Taehyung. Ia mengeluarkan deguk nafas kaget penuh rasa sakit, mencoba mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar menjauh darinya.

 _Segalanya tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah alur film rusak yang muncul tidak terhentikan. Ia melihat Jungkook muda yang mengambil mainannya yang terjatuh lalu memberikannya dengan senyuman tampan. Ia melihat Jungkook yang tertawa sembari dengan sabar mengajarinya main sepeda. Ia melihat senyuman bangga Jungkook saat Taehyung menendang bola yang diulurkannya dengan akurat. Taehyung melihat semuanya. Perjalanan hidupnya, dengan Jungkook yang selalu berada di sisinya tidak lelah. Tawanya, senyumannya, tatapan sayunya, serta usapan hangatnya yang menyapa._

Seisi dunia seolah berputar di genggamannya. Melihat wajah Jungkook, membuat Taehyung tahu dunia tidak berarti apa-apa. Dalam dekapan Jungkook, menyadarkan Taehyung jika tempat teraman di dunia adalah pelukannya. Hanya Jungkook yang mampu menjaganya segenap jiwa.

Taehyung yakin ia berteriak, melepaskan diri dari Jungkook yang mengusap bibirnya yang penuh darah Taehyung. Sesaat, ia ketakutan. Ia mencoba menyentuh lehernya yang lengket. Degup jantungnya bertalu. Ia menatap nanar pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengusap bibirnya dengan tenang.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanyanya gagap, bergerak mundur teratur dan merasakan jiwanya yang kosong tak tertolong. Semua terasa hampa, seolah ada seseorang yang menyedot seluruh rasa bahagianya.

" _Aku melepasnya._ " Jungkook menelan air liurnya paksa. Menatap Taehyung dingin dan mata tajamnya menghunus Taehyung terlalu kuat. " _Aku melepasmu sekarang_."

Dan saat Taehyung menyentuh lehernya, di mana Jungkook menandainya, dengan denyut yang bergemuruh ketika ia menyentuhnya, kini tidak ada. Kosong. Semua normal. _Tidak ada lagi tanda Jungkook di sana._

" _Kau bebas, Taehyung-_ ssi."

.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

Jungkook makin buas, aku gasanggup ;(

Btw, ini a werewolf with human relationship yang aku buat sendiri yaa. Jadi kalau masih ada beberapa penjelasan yang agak rancu, mohon dimaafkan, hehehe.

Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hyung! Aku mau itu!"_

 _Si empat belas tahun Taehyung menunjuk sepatu bola berwarna biru cerah dengan mata berbinar ingin. Ia memeluk lengan Jungkook, menatap pantulan tubuhnya di kaca etalase toko. Sebal karena tingginya yang tidak jua menyaingi Jungkook. Puncak kepalanya hanya menyampai pundak Jungkook. Dirinya begitu mungil jika berdiri bersebelahan seperti ini dengan Jungkook. Ia merapatkan bibir dengan lengkungan sedih._

 _"Semua anak di kelasku punya sepatu sepak bola seperti itu!" Adunya. Menempelkan pipinya di lengan Jungkook yang hangat. "Jimin yang pertama punya, lalu Jisoo menyusul, kemudian Jaehwan, Hyunbin, Yongguk, kemudian semua anak lelaki di kelasku punya semua!"_

 _Ia mengadu sedih. Lengan Jungkook terlepas dari pelukannya, berbalik menggasak rambut Taehyung begitu sayang lalu mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Taehyung. Derai tawa Jungkook begitu menyenangkan, membuat Taehyung mengamati wajah Jungkook di pantulan kaca di hadapan mereka. Takjub melihat lengkungan bibir Jungkook yang menawan serta garis senyumannya yang tampan._

 _"Mau berjanji satu hal jika Hyung belikan sepatunya?" Tanya Jungkook penuh pengertian. Memiringkan wajahnya dengan jari bermain di dagu Taehyung._

 _"Apa?! Aku berjanji akan melakukannya!" Ia berucap senang. Mengepalkan jarinya penuh janji._

 _"Janji akan menjadi anak baik untuk Mama dan Hyung?"_

 _"Aku berjanji!" Taehyung menyanggupi dengan cepat. Matanya berbinar cerah. Ia mendongak menatap Jungkook, sementara Jungkook sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka sejajar._

 _"Janji akan belajar lebih giat dan berlatih sepak bola dengan sungguh-sungguh?"_

 _"Heung!" Taehyung mengangguk pasti. "Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji!"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum gemas, mengapit dagu Taehyung dengan jari, kemudian mengacak rambut Taehyung, membawanya ke pelukan sesaat lalu mengernyitkan hidung menyerah._

 _"Ayo bawa pulang sepatunya kalau begitu!"_

 _Taehyung berteriak senang. Berlari masuk ke dalam toko kemudian memilih sepatu yang diinginkannya. Ia berkali-kali menunjukkan senyuman rectanglenya kala mencoba sepatu idamannya. Dalam perjalanan pulang dengan sepatu baru di genggamannya, Jungkook membelikannya es krim lalu berjalan ringan menuju rumah Taehyung._

 _Di senja itu, saat Taehyung mengulum gagang es krim di mulutnya, mata berbinar mengamati wajah Jungkook yang berjalan santai di sampingnya; lekukan bibirnya yang merah, rambut hitamnya yang menawan, serta sinar cinta di matanya. Taehyung begitu bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan Jungkook untuk dirinya. Ia begitu beruntung memiliki Jungkook di sisinya. Yang selalu membelanya dari omelan ibunya, yang selalu menyembunyikan Taehyung di belakang tubuhnya kala ibunya marah, yang selalu masuk ke kamarnya kemudian menenangkannya kala terjadi badai hebat. Jungkook mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Jungkook membelikannya bola pertama, mengajaknya main di lapangan komplek rumah Taehyung, yang tahu jelas menu favorit es krim yang dipilih Taehyung. Dan Taehyung begitu bangga kala melihat Jungkook berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya untuk menjemputnya. Ia akan berlari cepat. Memeluk lengan Jungkook dan senang melihat lengkungan di senyuman Jungkook._

 _Ia membuang gagang es krimnya ke tempat sampah, berjalan semakin mendekat pada tubuh Jungkook lalu dengan mudahnya mencengkram jari Jungkook dengan jemari lengketnya akan sisa es krim yang meleleh._

 _Jika ada yang bertanya, kapan Taehyung mulai jatuh cinta pada Jungkook. Taehyung akan berani menjawab, saat umurnya empat belas tahun. Dengan_ paper bag _sepatu sepak bola baru yang dibelikan Jungkook dalam genggaman, dengan bayangan senyuman Jungkook yang membalas cengkraman jarinya dan tidak perduli dengan jari Taehyung yang lengket, dengan lembayung senja yang membayangi langkah mereka, juga dengan hembus angin lembut yang membuat degup jantungnya tenang, tidak bertalu hebat, tidak berisik, namun tentram, seakan Jungkook sudah menggenggam hatinya terlalu lama, dan desir darahnya menerimanya dengan senang hati._

 _Jeon Jungkook sudah memiliki hatinya semenjak itu._

.

.

.

* * *

Judul : In Love Again

Ichizenkaze

With : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin / Hong Jisoo / Jung Hoseok

 _Werewolf!Jungkook and Human!Tae_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Taehyung pulang ke rumah dengan mata memerah, bekas tangisan masih tersisa nyata di pipinya, dan langsung memburu ke pelukan Ibunya yang terkejut. Taehyung berdeguk sedih, tidak mau membuka suara saat Ibunya bertanya. Ia melesakkan wajahnya di pundak Ibunya yang hangat, bergumam berisik akan denyut perih yang menyapa hatinya.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, Ibunya mengerti. Semua menyadarkannya. Pikirannya terlempar pada di masa ia pernah berada di posisi Taehyung. Menatap tetesan darah di kerah baju Taehyung, menopang tubuh lemah Taehyung yang siap tumbang, dan sadar jika putranya _tidak_ lagi terikat dengan Jungkook. Maka, ia membelai rambut Taehyung. Menguatkannya dengan kukuh, dan diam-diam menangis menyadari kenyataan jika Jungkook, yang sudah dianggapnya seperti Putranya sendiri, akan berhenti mengunjunginya, akan berhenti berdiri di sampingnya di depan kompor yang menyala untuk berdiskusi tentang menu makan malam, dan akan berhenti melihatnya tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamunya dengan wajah ngantuknya yang tampan.

Putranya mungkin mengatakan kata-kata jahat pada Jungkook. Berulang kali berteriak jika dia sudah dewasa dan bisa melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya ia sadar _Taehyung sama lemahnya tanpa Jungkook_. Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan semua yang terbiasa ia sandarkan pada Jungkook dengan sendiri. Putranya itu sadar ia butuh Jungkook. Ia membutuhkan Jungkook sebanyak Jungkook membutuhkannya. Namun, rasa egoisnya melambung tinggi. Keinginan untuk sendiri mengoyak harga diri Taehyung. Keyakinan ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri membuatnya menutup rapat suaranya dan menelan dalam-dalam keinginan untuk meraih Jungkook.

"A-aku tidak t-tahu kenapa aku menangis, Mama." Bisik Taehyung diiringi cegukan kanak-kanak yang membuat Ibunya mengelus semakin sayang puncak kepalanya. "Aku merasa kosong. Aku sangat merasa kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku tangisi. Tetapi, aku sangat sedih. Aku sedih sekali."

Ibunya mengusap pundak Taehyung, merapatkan bibirnya dan menyuarakan dalam hati.

 _Karena Taehyungie mencintai Jungkook, kau hanya belum menyadarinya._

.

.

.

"Kudengar ia sudah tujuh belas tahun,"

Jungkook mengenakan bajunya santai, merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan sibuk mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Kudengar kau juga melepasnya,"

Jarinya terhenti. Ikatan sepatunya gagal. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas tercekat. Merasakan tenggorokannya yang tercekik dan hela nafasnya yang menyakitkan. Ada tumpukan bara api yang jatuh menimpa dadanya, menyelinap ke dalam denyut jantungnya lalu mengoyak kerja syarafnya. Jungkook mencoba sekuat tenang berkonsentrasi, kembali mengikat tali sepatunya menjadi sempurna.

"Jeon Pak tidak akan membiarkan kau mati, Jungkook- _ah_ ," suara Joohyeon kembari mengudara, ingin sekali Jungkook sumpal agar diam. "Kau adalah pemimpin pak. Kau tidak akan dibiarkan mati karena ikatanmu yang lepas."

Hembus nafas Jungkook lelah, ia menyelesaikan ikatan sepatu kirinya lalu menegakkan tubuh.

"Jika kau terus diam, mereka akan berbuat sesuatu untukmu," Joohyeon mencegat langkah Jungkook yang bersiap keluar. "Kau menunggunya enam belas tahun, _buddy_. Kau menunggunya selama itu hanya untuk melepasnya. Kami menunggu kau selama enam belas tahun untuk memimpin. Jeon pak tidak bisa menunggu _lebih_ lama lagi."

Jungkook menggeritkan giginya kaku. "Apa yang mereka inginkan dengan mengirimmu ke sini, Joohyeon- _ah_?"

Mata pemuda itu berkilat merah, mengatupkan bibir lalu berkata pelan. "Bulan purnama selanjutnya, kau harus memiliki seseorang dengan tanda di lehernya; _tandamu_. Bulan purnama selanjutnya, kau akan diresmikan sebagai pemimpin kami. Aku tahu. Aku tahu teramat sangat sulit mengarungi hidup tanpa belahan jiwamu, tapi kami tidak bisa memilik pemimpin lain selain dirimu. Kau sudah di sana sebelum kami tahu. Kau adalah pemimpin kami, Jeon- _ah_."

Jari Jungkook lemah mendengarnya. Ia selalu menekan tanggung jawabnya dan menolak sadar jika keselamatan dan keberlangsungan paknya berada di tangannya. Jungkook menjilat bibirnya perih. Menarik nafas untuk meredakan denyut menyakitkan yang menonjok jantungnya lalu bergumam.

"Apa yang mereka sugestikan?"

Joohyeon merunduk, melepas cengkramannya di tangan Jungkook. "Sebuah pernikahan. Untuk menjagamu tetap hidup. Dan demi kehidupan di Pak Jeon."

Dan jiwa Jungkook melolong sedih memikirkan ia harus menikah dengan orang lain; _bukan Kim Taehyung._

.

.

.

Semua orang menatap lehernya. Taehyung mencoba mengenakan _turtleneck_ tinggi yang hampir menyentuh garis bibir bawahnya untuk dilapisi di dalam seragam sekolahnya. Ia melekat di sisi Jimin semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari Volvo hitam Jimin. Bukan hanya karena tidak ada Audi Jungkook yang terbiasa parkir di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan menurunkannya, tetapi juga dengan kenyataan jika mata Taehyung sembab luar biasa. Pipinya memerah, bukan karena angin musim dingin yang berhembus tetapi karena desak rindu akan telapak tangan Jungkook yang biasa singgah di atas kepalanya sebelum membiarkan Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aromamu manis sekali, Tae- _ya_." Jimin bersuara ketika mereka duduk di bangku kelas. Masih sepi. Jisoo belum datang, hanya ada beberapa anak murid yang terlampau rajin yang duduk di depan dengan tekun. Jimin melayangkan senyuman menenangkan yang membuat Taehyung ikut membalasnya. "Lebih manis dari biasanya."

"Itu sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Taehyung sembari menggigit bibirnya.

"Buruk jika tidak ada aku atau _Jung_ —Hoseok-hyung." Jimin membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Kau akan mencobanya?"

Jimin menghindari percakapan itu. Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, tentang luka di leher Taehyung, juga tentang aroma Taehyung yang berhembus berbeda. Tidak ada lagi Jungkook. Tidak ada lagi semerbak lemon yang menimpa hidungnya begitu ia duduk di dekat Taehyung. Semua hanya vanilla, dan potongan stroberi. _Benar-benar hanya Kim Taehyung_. Jimin gatal ingin bertanya, namun saat melihat mata sambab Taehyung dan suaranya yang parau, niat itu ia urungkan dalam-dalam.

"Apanya?" Taehyung bertanya polos. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan yang imut. Jimin harus menahan diri untuk tidak berubah menjadi bentuk serigalanya lalu menjilati wajah Taehyung yang lucu.

"Bersama Hoseok-hyung?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya. "Aku melihatmu malam itu, di malam ulang tahunmu. Kau terlihat sangat oke dengannya."

Taehyung menyanjungkan senyuman tipis. "Hoseok-hyung memang keren. Dan, aku tidak tahu." Gumamnya, memilin lengan kemejanya yang kepanjangan. "Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba,"

Jimin bergerak di tempatnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Ingin membicarakannya?" Jimin berbisik penuh pengertian. Lalu, Taehyung kembali ingin menangis.

"Seungcheol mengikat Jisoo ketika ia berumur tujuh tahun," Taehyung mengangkat wajah, menatap Jimin. Suaranya serak menahan tangis. "Kapan kau melakukannya pada Yoongi-hyung?"

Mata Jimin berpendar penuh kenangan. Ia merapatkan bibir, mendekatkan bangkunya lalu tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu, Tae- _ya_ , jika umur serigala tiga tahun lebih lambat dari umur manusia?"

"Yeah," Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Aku berumur lima belas tahun saat aku bertemu Yoongi-hyung yang saat itu berumur tujuh belas tahun. Sekarang aku berumur tujuh belas tahun—dan masih tujuh belas untuk dua tahun ke depan, ketika Yoongi-hyung sudah menyentuh dua puluh dua." Jimin kembali menjilat bibirnya. "Aku mengira aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dariku, seperti kau yang berumur satu tahun dan bertemu Jungkook yang berumur lima belas, atau seperti Jisoo yang berumur tujuh tahun dan bertemu Seungcheol yang berumur enam belas. Aku mengira aku akan mendapatkan seseorang seperti kalian. Namun, alih-alih aku bertemu si tujuh belas tahun Min Yoongi."

Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, "bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya seperti bumi yang kau pijak rubuh di dalam matanya. Kau melihat semua warna. Kau melihat dirimu sendiri. Aku melihat diriku sebagai Park Jimin yang berumur lima belas tahun, yang akan menjaganya luar biasa, yang akan memberikannya payung kala hujan, yang membuka lenganku ketika ia menggigil kedinginan. Segalanya menjadi dirinya. Tujuan hidupku menjadi dirinya."

Pendar di mata Jimin yang penuh akan cinta membuat Taehyung bergerak iri di posisinya. Perasaan sehebat itu tidak pernah ia rasakan, dan mendengarnya dari Jimin membuat Taehyung ikut ingin merasakannya.

"Dan kau langsung … mengklaimnya?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, Tae- _ya_. Peraturannya juga berlaku di dunia kami. Harus berumur tujuh belas aku baru diperbolehkan untuk mengikatnya menjadi belahan jiwaku. Aku hanya boleh menandainya, tidak boleh mengikatnya."

"Kau sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Taehyung jahil.

"Satu menit setelah aku resmi tujuh belas tahun, aku sudah melakukannya." Jimin menjawab diiringi cengiran.

"Hei, tapi ini sedikit tidak adil," Taehyung meninju main-main lengan Jimin. "Umur serigala tiga tahun lebih lambat dari manusia, dan itu sangat tidak adil. Kau masih berumur tujuh belas untuk dua tahun ke depan, namun Yoongi-hyung menyentuh umur dua puluh empat. Itu terdengar benar-benar tidak adil."

Jimin tertawa, ia mendongak lucu ketika tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kami ya, Taehyung- _ah_."

"Hm?" Taehyung melebarkan bola matanya. "Apa yang aku lewatkan?"

"Saat seorang manusia menerima untuk menjadi belahan jiwa dari serigala yang sudah menandainya," Jimin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. "Maka umur si manusia juga akan melambat seperti pasangannya. Yoongi-hyung masih berumur dua puluh dua untuk dua tahun ke depan. Akan masuk ke dua puluh tiga setelah tiga tahun setelahnya, dan seterusnya. Umurnya akan ikut melambat."

Taehyung bergumam mengerti penuh ketakjuban. Ia dan Jimin belum pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini. Mereka terbiasa hanya membicarakan beberapa hal ngaco tentang dunianya, tanpa ingin tahu tentang dunia Jimin. Mendengar langsung semuanya dari Jimin, entah kenapa membuat Taehyung menjadi jauh lebih mengerti tentang dunia yang selama ini selalu ia hindari.

"Jadi itu benar juga?" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sesaat. "J-jika kau— _aku_ melepasnya, dia akan mati?"

Jimin diam cukup lama. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan ketika berbicara. Jari Jimin menyapa jari Taehyung, melilitkannya dengan nyaman untuk memberikan senyuman kecil yang penuh keperihan.

"Seorang serigala yang dilepaskan atau melepaskan ikatan di leher belahan jiwanya, dia diberikan waktu untuk mencari orang lain; bukan untuk menjadi belahan jiwanya, tapi hanya untuk sekedar memberikan tanda gigitan di lehernya dan hidup bersamanya. Mereka masih bisa hidup, namun rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan hidup terikat dengan belahan jiwanya. Hati mereka akan kosong. Jiwa mereka hampa. Maka, rata-rata banyak serigala yang lebih memilih mati daripada hidup tidak dengan belahan jiwa mereka," Jimin memberikan senyuman pahit. "Yoongi-hyung pernah meninggalkanku selama tiga hari untuk membereskan urusannya di Seoul. Aku menangis selama tiga hari karena rasa sakitnya begitu menusuk. Di jantungku, di desir darahku, di hembus nafasku, semua sakit. Semua meneriakkan kesakitan. Aku…aku…" Jimin bernafas lemah. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Yoongi-hyung melepas ikatannya dariku. Aku mungkin akan benar-benar memilih mati."

Bibir Taehyung mengerut sedih. Ia mencengkram jari Jimin erat, menggelengkan kepala kaku dan mencoba berbisik lirih untuk menampiknya.

"J-jungkook-hyung tidak akan mati, kan, Jimin- _ah_?"

.

.

.

Itu Jungkook.

Yang berdiri di depan gerbangnya dengan kedua telapak tangan masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung terpaku dipijakannya, tidak perduli dengan celotehan Jisoo, tidak perduli dengan bantahan Jimin yang memukul kepala Jisoo dengan ranselnya, juga tidak perduli ketika Jisoo berbalik menjambak rambut Jimin dan diiringi oleh teriakan kesakitan Jimin yang meminta lepas. Taehyung menghentikkan langkahnya. Menyaksikan kala rambut hitam Jungkook tersapu angin dan membuat keningnya terlihat. Hembus nafas Jungkook nampak bosan, ia mengecek arlojinya seakan menunggu.

Dan, selama enam belas tahun selalu terulang kejadian seperti ini, dengan Jimin yang membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Jungkook diiringi sapaan keras, dan Jisoo yang ikut membungkukkan tubuh dengan lambaian tangan manisnya. Lalu Taehyung akan berjalan lebih lambat dari kedua sahabatnya, menatap cengiran Jungkook sembari menggasak rambut Jimin, melihat senyuman cerah Jungkook ketika matanya menemukan Taehyung. Lengan Jungkook akan terulur; _meminta Taehyung menggapainya_. Namun Taehyung hanya akan mendengus malu, menampik uluran tangan Jungkook dan berlari cepat menuju mobil pemuda itu diiringi godaan Jimin dan Jisoo yang mengusiknya, juga diiringi tawa Jungkook sembari menyuruh Jimin dan Jisoo berhenti menggodanya, memberikan sapaan pamit lalu menyusul Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri.

Tetapi, hari ini pengecualian. Jimin dan Jisoo memang membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kala melihat Jungkook, dan pemuda itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis terpaksa. Tidak ada Taehyung yang akan berjalan menghampirinya. Alih-alih, seorang wanita dengan rambut lurus sebahu berjalan ke arah Jungkook. Tersenyum manis begitu berdiri di samping Jungkook, mendongakkan kepala dengan tawa lebar ketika Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepalanya. Dan Taehyung, mematung patah hati melihatnya.

Dadanya sesak melihat senyuman di wajah Jungkook; bukan untuknya, tetapi untuk wanita itu, tangisannya mengalir begitu saja melihat Jungkook yang membawa wanita itu ke mobilnya dan membiarkannya masuk; ke tempat yang biasa Taehyung duduki. Taehyung tanpa sadar membiarkan tubuhnya meluruh, menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar keberadaan Jimin dan Jisoo yang kini berada di sisinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jari Jimin yang mengusap rambutnya dan Jisoo yang memeluk tubuhnya penuh kekuatan. Yang ia sadar adalah betapa hancur hatinya melihat Jungkook bersama orang lain; _bukan dirinya_.

.

.

.

"Aigu, kenapa matamu merah sekali," Hoseok mengusap kantung mata Taehyung dengan lembut, bibirnya melengkung sedih, jarinya hangat ketika meluncur turun untuk mencubit pipi Taehyung.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Taehyung dengan mata terpejam, suka merasakan telapak tangan Hoseok yang mengapit kedua sisi pipinya dengan mata penuh khawatir. "Pagi ini aku bangun sembari menangis."

"Heeeh?" Hoseok mengapit sisi pipi Taehyung lebih erat. "Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Taehyung bermimpi tentang kilatan darah, pepohonan hutan yang lembab, kilat marah badai, dan tentang mata merah Jungkook serta dengan lolongan serigala penuh kesedihan yang mengusik dadanya.

Namun ia menggeleng, tidak menyuarakan pikirannya, menarik telapak tangan Hoseok turun dari pipinya kemudian mencengkramnya erat.

"Mungkin aku terlalu senang karena hari ini akan kencang bersama Hyung," ia tersenyum lebar. Dibalas Hoseok tidak kalah lebar.

"Aigu, imut sekali Kim Taehyung ini." Hoseok mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Kalau begitu mari buat hari ini menyenangkan, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk ceria, tanpa tahu jika hatinya masih menangis perih.

.

.

.

Hari minggu itu Taehyung baru turun dari kamarnya saat makan siang. Ia menghabisi malam minggunya bersama Jimin dan Jisoo, nonton teater sampai tengah malam, singgah untuk mencicipi makanan ringan di tepi jalan lalu pergi ke karaoke dua puluh empat jam sampai pukul empat pagi. Ibunya membuka pintu rumah dengan tatapan sebal, namun menepuk pipi Taehyung hangat begitu putranya tersenyum senang diiringi ucapan maaf Jimin dan Jisoo yang sudah membawa pergi main Taehyung sampai pagi. Ia langsung tumbang ke tempat tidurnya dan baru bangun saat matahari menyengat panas ke punggungnya. Ia mengecek _smartphone_ nya untuk melihat pesan dari Jisoo yang menanyakan keadaan Taehyung, serta _chat_ dari Jimin yang penuh akan foto-foto memalukan mereka kemarin malam.

Taehyung lama sekali menempelkan jarinya di layar _smartphone_. Tidak ada pesan dari Jungkook, alih-alih ia mendapat pesan dari Hoseok yang menanyakan apakah Taehyung punya waktu untuk kencan bersamanya akhir minggu. Taehyung tidak langsung membalasnya, ia menyentuh kolom _chat_ nya bersama Jungkook dan menggigit bibirnya melihat deretan pesan yang biasa Jungkook kirimkan padanya; _Di mana? Sedang apa? Sudah pulang? Aku di depan gerbang. Selamat pagi._ Ia men _scroll_ nya hingga bawah. Hingga pada pesan terakhir Jungkook yang dikirimnya tepat ketika mereka bertengkar hebat; _Jangan lepaskan aku, Taehyung-ah_.

Taehyung berakhir bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Membiarkan dinginnya air menghujam kepalanya dan mengenyahkan Jungkook dari pikirannya. Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan tempat tidurnya yang acak-acakan, ia menuruni undakan tangga lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Ia mendapati saura Ibunya yang tertawa, diiringi suara lain yang menimpali.

Jungkook. Yang tengah membalas ucapan Ibunya dengan tangan sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaan dari kantung plastik itu adalah Jungkook. Pemuda itu langsung menyadarinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika Taehyung tiba di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka lebar. Mata Jungkook yang pekat menahan Taehyung untuk tidak rubuh. Nafas Taehyung kacau. Ia meremas kausnya kuat kala Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan raut datar yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Sayang, sudah bangun?" Ibunya bertanya. Membawa sekoci penuh kopi lalu menaruhnya di atas meja makan. "Jimin dan Jisoo semalam mengajak Taehyung main di luar. Ia pulang pukul 4 pagi. Mama khawatir sekali. Ia susah dihubungi seperti biasa." Ibunya tanpa sadar menceritakannya pada Jungkook. Pemuda itu menyeret matanya dari Taehyung, memberikan Ibunya senyuman tipis.

"Hm, begitu." Gumamnya pelan. Hampir tidak terdengar.

"Mama bertemu Jungkook di supermarket," Ibunya memberikan jawaban melihat tatapan Taehyung yang masih menusuk Jungkook. Putranya itu masih diam berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berniat mendekat. Bola matanya terpaku pada Jungkook, tidak mencoba menutupi kerinduannya melihat Jungkook berada kembali di rumahnya seperti yang ia lakukan. "Jungkook membantu Mama membawa belanjaan ke mobil, lalu menawari Mama untuk mengantarkan sampai rumah."

"Taehyungie mau kopi?" tawar Ibunya lagi dan terus membuka percakapan antara putranya dan Jungkook. "Duduk di sini, kenapa berdiri terus? Mama belum menyiapkan makan siang karena lupa belum belanja. Jungkook punya ide untuk menu makan siangnya?"

"A-ah." Jungkook kala itu tengah membuka pintu lemari pendingin, memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan ke dalamnya dalam diam. "Aku tidak bisa lama, Ma." Jungkook menolak halus. "Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku,"

"Ah, sayang sekali." Ibunya memasang wajah sedih yang membuat Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Taehyung memberanikan diri melangkah, dengan gugup duduk di kursi meja makan, menghirup aroma kopi yang kuat sementara matanya masih kukuh menatap Jungkook yang kini tengah mensejajarkan telur di rak teratas lemari pendingin. Taehyung merasa yakin Jungkook meliriknya, sebelum ia kembali fokus pada butiran telur di tangannya dan mengangguk-angguk kecil ketika Ibu Taehyung terus berbicara.

Taehyung menuangkan kopi ke dalam gelasnya, meminumnya lamat sembari menjawab singkat saat Ibunya bertanya. Wanita itu terus mengoceh, Jungkook terkadang meresponnya dengan tawa sopan, namun Taehyung tetap diam. Tidak berani bersuara lebih dan gugup dilirik Jungkook setiap kali ia membuka suara. Ibunya tiba-tiba saja memekik ringan, berkata ia melupakan sesuatu di mobilnya kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam diam yang begitu canggung.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Jungkook diam. Patuh merapikan tumpukan daging tanpa mau bersuara sedikit saja. Begitupula dengan Taehyung, memeluk mug dalam kungkup jemarinya dan berdoa semoga Ibunya cepat kembali. Dia tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini dengan Jungkook. Suasana diantara mereka ini benar-benar mencekik. Taehyung tidak tahan.

"Jangan buat Mama khawatir, Taehyung- _ah_." Jungkook yang pada akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Tetap kabari dia kemanapun kau ingin pergi, jikapun itu bersama Jimin dan Jisoo. Beritahu dia."

Taehyung merunduk, jemari terlepas mencengkram mug kemudian mengaitkannya satu sama lain dengan gugup. "Aku lupa," gumamnya menjawab.

Hembusan nafas Jungkook nampak kasar. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri setelah yakin semua sudah tertata rapih. Ia menutup pintu lemari pendingin lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Taehyung, sibuk menuangkan kopi ke dalam gelasnya.

 _Siapa wanita itu?_

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Kenapa kau menjemputnya?_

 _Kenapa kau menyentuh puncak kepalanya?_

 _Kenapa kau tersenyum padanya?_

Taehyung menelan semua pertanyaan itu dalam kepalanya. Mengangkat kelopak matanya lirih dan menatap Jungkook yang sibuk menenggak kopinya dalam sekali teguk. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, mata tidak sengaja bertemu dengan milik Taehyung.

Masih di sana.

Sinarnya masih di sana.

Gelung cintanya masih tersimpan di mata Jungkook.

Jungkook masih menahannya seperti itu, seakan Taehyung adalah semestanya, seakan Taehyung adalah pusat dunianya, dan seakan Taehyung adalah sebagian jiwanya yang hancur lebur. Matanya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran, keinginan untuk mengetahui apa saja yang Taehyung lakukan, dan ingin mencengkram lengan Taehyung betapa resahnya dia mendengar untai kata Ibunya saat berkata Taehyung baru sampai rumah pada pukul empat pagi.

Binar di mata Jungkook tidak pernah berubah. Sekalipun pemuda itu dengan segera mengalihkan matanya. Menutupinya dengan kesungguhan. Diakhir semua itu, Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook ingin berada di dekatnya sebesar ia ingin Jungkook berada di sisinya.

"Aku harus pergi," Jungkook bangkit berdiri dengan tergesa, menyenggol meja dengan brutal dan membuat kursinya bergerak jatuh. Ia mengambil kursi yang jatuh lalu menaruhnya ke tempat semula. "Kirimkan salam untuk Mama. Aku pamit."

Langkah Jungkook lebar. Detak sepatunya cepat. Tanpa tahu apa yang dipikirkan, Taehyung ikut bangkit berdiri. Ia mengejar langkah Jungkook.

"H-hyung!"

Tidak menoleh. Jungkook semakin mempercepat langkah.

"Jungkook-hyung!"

Taehyung berhasil meraih lengan Jungkook, menariknya keras hingga Jungkook berdiri tinggi di hadapannya. Mata Jungkook menyipit tajam, meminta penjelasan kenapa Taehyung begitu kukuh mencegat langkahnya. Kerutan di kening Taehyung gusar, bibirnya merapat, jarinya mencengkram _sweater_ Jungkook erat. Taehyung tidak sadar jika matanya berkaca-kaca. Bayangan Jungkook mengabur di pelupuk matanya. Ia menarik Jungkook mendekat, namun pemuda itu tetap diam tidak mematuhi.

 _Jangan pergi._

 _Tetap di sini._

Ia mencengkram lebih erat _sweater_ Jungkook. Permohonan menguar keras dari cara Taehyung mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya.

 _Marahi aku seperti biasanya._

 _Diamkan aku seperti biasanya._

 _Katakan lagi. Kekhawatiranmu. Bilang padaku kau akan menjemputku esok hari. Katakan jika kau akan duduk di meja makan esok pagi dengan koran di tanganmu dan ucapan selamat pagi yang manis. Katakan esok hari kau akan duduk di depan ruang tamu dengan televisi menyala dan sekaleng bir di tanganmu._

 _Katakan kau akan kembali jatuh cinta padaku._

 _Katakan kau akan kembali menjadi milikku._

 _Katakan kau akan kembali ke sini._

 _ **Katakan.**_

"Aku harus pergi,"

Jungkook melepas matanya dari Taehyung, mencoba tidak perduli dengan tangisan Taehyung yang lemah. Ia menoleh cepat sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, mengurai cengkraman Taehyung di lengannya, lalu pergi menjauh.

Dan, kali ini Taehyung tidak mampu menahannya seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pagar kayu yang menjadi tumpuannya lalu memandang sinar mentari yang semakin turun dan menyajikan warna jingga yang indah. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat kala dentaman rasa sakit menyerbu kepalanya tanpa ampun. Jungkook berdiam diri di rumahnya sepanjang hari, berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran melayang pada tangisan Taehyung dan jarinya yang mencengkram sweaternya dengan erat. Ada permohonan di tatapannya, ada sebersit rindu dari isakannya, namun Jungkook mencoba buta dan berlalu pergi. Karena ia begitu takut Taehyung akan kembali menyakitinya.

Menjauh dari Taehyung sudah lebih dari menyakiti nuraninya. Melihatnya bersama orang lain sudah pasti menusuk denyut jantungnya hingga terkoyak tak bersisa, dan Jungkook tidak ingin kembali jiwanya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia ingin mencoba sembuh. Mencoba melupakan Taehyung dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal.

Jungkook tengah mencoba kembali berjalan, karena Taehyung sudah menembak seluruh syarafnya hingga tak bekerja. Jungkook ingin bernafas dengan leluasa.

Jungkook mencium aroma almond, seduhan daun kering teh hangat, lalu kepingan kukis yang kaya akan cokelat. Jungkook menoleh lambat, menatap Min Yoongi yang berdiri di balkon rumahnya dengan mug berisi teh dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia sudah lama tidak menyapa tetangganya yang satu ini. Menatap kulit pucatnya yang tersinari cahaya senja serta tatapan mata malasnya yang penuh pengertian.

Min Yoongi mengambil satu potong kukis dari dalam toples, menggigitnya nyaring kemudian mengunyahnya lamat. Pemuda itu menarik nafas, dan Jungkook dapat menghirup aroma Jimin dibalik desah frustrasinya yang melirik Jungkook. Ia meletakkan mugnya ke atas meja, memasukkan kukisnya tak bersisa ke dalam mulut lalu menatap Jungkook kelam.

"Kau menyedihkan," itu ucapan pertamanya. Bibir terkatup rapat setelahnya seakan takut ucapannya menyakiti Jungkook.

Namun, Jungkook berbalik mendengus, tertawa kecil, merunduk dan mengakuinya. " _Yeah_ ," Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pagar yang mencapai batas pahanya. "Kau benar."

"Mereka terus membicarakannya," Yoongi menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan pelan. "Mereka bilang kau jauh lebih menyeramkan, kau diam dan bersembunyi, kau melupakan takdirmu."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Tidak membantah.

"Mereka bilang kau keluar untuk berburu hampir tiap malam. Kau mengoyak mangsamu terlalu buas dan kau menggeram marah setiap kali seseorang menganggumu. Kau menjadi jauh lebih menyeramkan. Total berengsek. Tidak ada yang ingin mendekatimu, bahkan Kuanlin dan Jinyoung malas datang ke rumahmu untuk memintamu hadir di latihan harian."

Kini, Jungkook tertawa. "Berlebihan," gumamnya pelan. "Kuanlin tadi pagi ke rumahku dan aku menyiapkannya sarapan untuk disantap bersama. Aku dan dia tertawa. Kita berteman."

"Atau," Yoongi membalasnya dengan argumennya yang selangit. "Dia hanya terlalu sungkan untuk menolak ajakan sarapan bersamamu, dan karena tahu lehernya akan patah jika dia tidak tertawa dengan leluconmu yang konyol."

"Woah, kau melukai harga diriku." Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Mengikuti, Yoongi ikut melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya penuh oleh kekhawatiran namun tertutupi dengan sifat culasnya yang terlalu tinggi. "Melepasnya membuatmu berubah sejauh itu?"

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu, Jungkook diam untuk beberapa menit.

"Ingat saat kau koma dua tahun lalu?" Yoongi menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Tiba-tiba menyadari suasana hati Jungkook yang mendadak kelabu. Yoongi membalikkan tubuh hingga menghadap pada sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan gelap yang seketika mencekam. "Mereka berkata sehebat apapun kekuatan fisikmu dan mengesampingkan statusmu sebagai seorang serigala, kau bisa mati jika dua jam kemudian Hongsuk tidak menemukanmu."

Jari Jungkook bergetar, ia menggigit bibirnya perih.

"Kau bukan hanya memberikan duniamu untuknya, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau juga memberikan segenap nyawamu. Dia tidak tahu itu?"

"Dia tidak perlu tahu," Jungkook menjawab terlalu cepat.

Yoongi mendengus kasar, "dan dia berhak melakukan ini padamu?"

"Aku melepasnya," Jungkook bersuara lemah. "Aku yang memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Jangan salahkan dia."

"Bahkan saat kau menderita luar biasa seperti saat ini, kau masih membelanya." Yoongi terkejut menyadari nada suara kejamnya yang penuh amarah. "Bahkan saat kau sekarat dan koma selama satu bulan hanya untuk menyelamatkannya, kau masih membelanya. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Yoongi tertawa sarkastik. "Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepasnya. Aku akan berteriak di wajahnya tentang apa saja yang aku lakukan sepanjang hidupku untuknya." Yoongi mengetatkan dagunya. "Kau sudah bertahan di sisinya enam belas tahun, lalu apa salahnya _berani_ untuk sedikit saja berteriak di wajahnya dan menahannya lebih lama? Apa salahnya _redam_ sekali lagi rasa sakit hatimu dan tahan pergelangan tangannya di sisimu lebih lama? Kau membuat perjuanganmu sia-sia, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mengeluarkan nafas gemetar, mengerutkan alisnya penuh sabar dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbesit akan amarah. Cengkramannya semakin kuat. Pundaknya bergetar dan penuh sakit hati, ia memberikan jawaban pada tuntutan pertanyaan Yoongi.

" _Dia menyukai orang lain_ ," bisiknya. "Bertahan di sisinya selamanya, itu perkara mudah. Memberikan nyawaku untuknya, itu perkara mudah. Menunggunya sampai aku mati, itu perkara mudah. Tetapi, ketika melihat matanya yang penuh cinta untuk orang lain, mendengar suara pengakuannya jika ia menyukai orang lain, melihat senyuman senangnya bersama lelaki yang disukainya, itu bukan perkara mudah." Jungkook tersedak oleh suaranya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama karena ia _mencintai_ orang lain. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri di sampingnya lagi."

.

.

.

"Kim Hangyun," Jimin duduk di sisinya, tiba-tiba saja berbisik di sisinya dengan tenang. Taehyung berjengit. Menaikkan alisnya pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Wanita yang sedari tadi kau tatap itu, namanya Kim Hangyun." Jimin memperjelas.

"Aku tidak menatapnya," sergah Taehyung, mengaduk nasinya sembari merunduk. Wanita itu tengah tertawa ceria, rambut sebahunya begitu halus, bayang akan telapak tangan Jungkook yang membelai puncak kepala wanita itu terus menghantam ingatan Taehyung.

"Semalam," Jimin mengatupkan bibir. Terlihat sulit untuk memberikan pengakuan, namun akhirnya menyuarakan suaranya dengan tangguh. Lambat laun Taehyung pasti akan tahu, dan membayangkan Taehyung mengetahuinya dari orang lain membuat Jimin membenci keadaannya. Dirinya. Harus dirinya yang memberitahu Taehyung. "Sudah ditetapkan."

"Apa?" Taehyung memandang Jimin sembari menyuap makannya.

" _Jungkook-hyung akan menikah dengannya_ ,"

Nafas Taehyung terhenti saat mendengarnya. Pandangannya nanar. Telinga berdenging panjang. Ia gemetar luar biasa hingga sendok yang digenggamnya jatuh berisik ke dalam nampan makananya yang penuh.

"K-kenapa?" tanyanya gagap. Air matanya mengumpul, tidak tertahan dan Taehyung tersedu bahkan sebelum Jimin menjelaskan.

"Jeon pak tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook-hyung mati, Taehyung- _ah_. Dia adalah pemimpin mereka. Paknya akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Jungkook-hyung tetap hidup."

Masih menangis hebat, Taehyung mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Jimin bahkan harus menaruh sumpitnya untuk membawa wajah Taehyung ke pelukannya. Pemuda itu masih menangis hebat. Berisik sekali hingga membuat beberapa orang menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, Tae. Kau oke?" tanya Jimin cemas.

"T-tidak tahu." Masih menangis. Taehyung balas memeluk Jimin. "A-aku tidak tahu k-kenapa aku menangis, Jimin- _ah_. Aku t-tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Aku tidak tahu."

Jimin hanya berdoa semoga Taehyung cepat tahu jika semua sakitnya bermula semenjak ia melepaskan Jeon Jungkook dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"Lagi?"

Lai Kuanlin mendengus kasar, ia meninju pohon terdekat yang dijangkau denganya sebal. Kemudian dengan patuh menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada begitu mendengar geraman Jungkook yang dalam. Sifat serigalanya langsung tunduk di bawah gertakan Jungkook yang berkuasa.

"Apa istimewanya dari dia?"

Jungkook menendang tulang kering Kuanlin, pemuda itu merintih pelan sembari mengusap tulang keringnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Diam saja,"

"Kau terus datang ke sini selama dua minggu terakhir, Hyungnim." Protes Kuanlin. Keningnya berkerut kesal. "Aku mendengar rumor yang tersebar di dalam pak jika dia mencampakkanmu."

Jungkook mendengus, "siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mendengarnya dari Woojin-hyung."

"Kau percaya omongan Woojin?"

"Apa benar seperti itu, Hyungnim?" Kening Kuanlin berkerut samar. Balik bertanya. "Mencintai seseorang memangnya segila itu?"

"Memang," Jungkook menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. "Rasanya memang segila itu. Sudah tahu dia menyukai orang lain, aku masih menatapnya setiap malam. Sudah tahu dia ingin lepas dariku, jantungku masih saja berdetak untuknya. Jatuh cinta memang segila itu, Kuanlin- _ah_."

"Banyak yang membicarakannya," Kuanlin bersuara pelan. "Mereka berkata kau menunggunya selama enam belas tahun. Kau mengikatnya saat ia berumur satu tahun. Kau bertahan di sisinya sepanjang waktu, tetapi dia lebih memilih bersama orang lain. Itu sebabnya kau melepas ikatanmu di lehernya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Belahan jiwa benar ada tidak, sih?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kuanlin.

"Dengar baik-baik," gumamnya. "Yang berhak menentukan belahan jiwa itu benar-benar ada atau tidak itu bukan diriku, bukan Woojin juga bukan orang-orang diluar sana yang terus berbicara seenaknya. Kau sendiri yang berhak menentukan. Bukan tradisi yang membuatmu berpikir dia adalah milikmu. Jantungmu. Hatimu. Desir darahmu. Mereka yang berkata. Semestamu yang akan memberitahu. Jika kau mendengar orang-orang berkata jika dia mencampakkanku, maka katakan ini pada mereka." Mata Jungkook memandang sosok Taehyung yang tengah serius duduk di meja belajar dalam kamarnya, lampu menyala terang dan Taehyung menggigit bibirnya berkonsentrasi. "Pemuda itu adalah duniaku. Dia nafasku. Jikapun aku melepasnya, itu bukan karena dia mencampakkanku, bukan juga karena dia memilih bersama orang lain. Dia hanya belum sadar dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Dia masih duniaku sampai sekarang. Dia masih nafasku. Dia masih semestaku. Jadi, tutup mulut dan jangan ikut campur. Oke?"

Kuanlin merapatkan bibir. Mengangguk kaku paham sembari melirik Jungkook yang menggasak tempurung kepala Kuanlin sembari tersenyum hangat.

Dan selama ia mengenal Jungkook, baru kali ini Lai Kuanlin berharap dapat mencintai seseorang sebagaimana Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali melihat Jungkook. Ia terlihat bahagia bersama kumpulan paknya yang menyeramkan. Jeon Pak memilik anggota bertubuh besar dengan kilat bola mata merah yang menakjubkan. Derai tawa Jungkook terdengar lepas, ia merangkul seorang lelaki di sampingnya sembari bercanda dengan leluasa. Jungkook mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut dengan sepatu sol di kakinya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Taehyung melihat Jungkook bergaul bersama kumpulan paknya. Terbiasa memiliki Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri, Taehyung dibuat kesal ketika melihat hebatnya Jungkook melindungi paknya dengan penuh tanggung jawab.

Mata mereka bertemu ketika Jungkook baru datang dengan seorang pemuda tinggi kurus yang memiliki senyuman menawan, pemuda itu menepuk pundak Jungkook akrab lalu berlari menuju kumpulan paknya dan membiarkan Jungkook melangkah menuju pak miliknya. Mata mereka bertemu ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan Hongseok di depan perapian besar. Bola mata Jungkook melebar kaget mendapati Taehyung berada di sana. Ia menahan mata Taehyung lama sekali sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tidak melirik Taehyung sedikitpun setelahnya.

"Kau seharusnya akan merayakan ini bersamaku," Jisoo duduk di sampingnya, memberikan senyuman pada Hongseok yang duduk di samping Taehyung.

Di setiap bulan purnama, bagi pasangan yang memutuskan untuk mengikat diri mereka setelah ketentuan umur mereka telah terlampaui. Mereka akan berada dalam sebuah perayaan, dengan sang serigala yang berburu dan memberikan hasil buruan mereka ke hadapan belahan jiwanya. Secara simbolik, mereka akan terikat ketika belahan jiwanya tersebut menerima hasil buruannya. Mereka akan melanjutkan tahap selanjutnya secara privasi, namun di mata seluruh pak, mereka resmi terikat satu sama lain.

Taehyung merapatkan senyuman sedihnya. Dan, lagi-lagi Taehyung begitu ingin menangis. "Bagaiman simbol jika Jisoo menerima hasil buruan Seungcheol nanti?" tanyanya pada Hongseok.

Pemuda itu menenggak minumannya. "Jisoo hanya butuh menepuk kepala Seungcheol."

"Dengan Seungcheol yang masih dalam bentuk serigala?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yap," Hongseok menjawab.

"Yap," Jisoo menjawab. "Aku sudah beratus kali melihatnya. Aku sudah datang ke acara perayaan ini beratus kali. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kau juga di sini saat Jimin mengikat Yoongi-hyung?" Taehyung menahan matanya untuk tidak melirik Jungkook.

"Yep," Jisoo mengangguk. "Jimin membawa seekor rusa ke hadapan Yoongi," Jisoo mengulang ingatannya. "Yoongi-hyung hanya berdiri di sana, tersenyum terimakasih, mengusap kepala Jimin kemudian menepuknya hangat." Jisoo mengangkat tangannya, memeragakan bagaimana telapak tangan Yoongi menepuk puncak kepala serigala Jimin.

"Aku…" Taehyung berakhir menatap Jungkook yang masih betah mengobrol dengan paknya. "…belum pernah melihat bentuk serigala Jungkook-hyung."

Hongseok tertawa mendengarnya. Jisoo hanya mengerutkan kening bingung untuk merespon.

"Jungkook-hyung juga tidak pernah membiarkanku menghadiri perayaan seperti ini." Gumamnya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Jungkook melakukannya," Hongseok menaikkan alis paham.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo ikut penasaran.

"Kau beraroma sangaaat manis, Taehyung- _ah_." Hongseok berucap jujur. "Jika aku jadi Jungkook, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Jungkook bukan terlalu overprotektif. Jungkook bukan menahannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook tidak seegois yang ia pikirkan. Jungkook tidak semenyeramkan yang pernah ia teriakan ke wajah pemuda itu dengan murka.

Jungkook hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena dahulu, Taehyung adalah miliknya. Dahulu, Jungkook menjaganya luar biasa karena itu adalah kewajibannya, itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Jungkook sudah berjanji di depan Ibunya untuk menjauhkan Taehyung dari bahaya, untuk mencintainya dalam segala macam situasi, dan untuk bertahan di sisinya selamanya. Dan, Taehyung sakit memikirkan jika ia baru berpikir seperti ini setelah Jungkook melepasnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghampirinya kala Taehyung merunduk menahan kantuk. Ia duduk di depan rumah Yoongi yang sepi. Bisik-bisik samar percakapan Yoongi dan Jimin di dalam kabur dalam pendengarannya. Ia malas untuk pulang, dan ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu Yoongi dan Jimin di dalam. Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, ia juga baru tahu jika rumah Yoongi ternyata tepat bersebelahan dengan milik Jungkook. Ia dibuat terkejut saat melangkah turun dari Volvo Jimin dan berdiri di depan rumah Yoongi yang ternyata sudah bertetangga dengan Jungkook sudah sangat lama.

Taehyung tengah menyangga kepalanya pada lekukan lengannya ketika selembar selimut menutupi punggungnya dan membuat rasa hangat mengalir halus di desir darahnya. Pikirannya melayang kala melihat bagaimana bahagianya Jisoo ketika Seungcheol membawa seekor rusa ke hadapan Jisoo dengan mata menyala kuning menakjubkan. Ia di sana kala Jisoo mengangkat tangan, menepuk puncak kepala serigala Seuncheol dan mereka berdua terlihat luar biasa bahagia kala itu semua terjadi. Taehyung menarik nafas. Ia tidak mampu menghirup aroma Jungkook layaknya yang Jimin jelaskan; lemon yang segar dan segarnya pinus. Namun ia tahu sejuknya aura Jungkook kala berada di sisinya. Taehyung menggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada lekukan lengannya, kaku begitu Jungkook menaikkan selimutnya yang melorot dan membuatnya kukuh menutupi tubuhnya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Walau setelah semua yang terjadi, Jungkook masih bersuara lembut padanya. Auranya masih penuh tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Taehyung dari apapun. Jarinya gatal. Taehyung berakhir dengan mencengkram jemarinya satu sama lain sembari memejamkan matanya erat.

" _Papa meninggalkanku saat aku berumur lima tahun_ ," gumam Taehyung pelan, nampak berbisik pada hembusan angin. "Hyung pasti ada di sana, kan?"

Jungkook diam. Duduk di sisi Taehyung lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku hanya melihat Mama yang menangis," aku Jungkook. "Aku yang memeluk Taehyung, ingat?"

Taehyung mengangguk, senyumannya sedih. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Papa pergi saat itu. Mama berkata Papa memutuskan untuk pergi karena itu adalah pilihannya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Papa setelahnya, aku tidak pernah menangis ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku baik-baik saja tanpanya." Suara Taehyung bergetar. "Namun, ketika semua orang berteriak jika Papa pergi karenaku _, aku mulai membencinya_."

Jungkook kaku di sampingnya. Taehyung membuka matanya. Menatap _figure_ menenangkan Jungkook yang bertahan mendengarkan Taehyung dengan tabah.

" _Papa meninggalkan Mama karenaku_ ," bisikan Taehyung perih. "Ada luka di leher Mama. Mama mengira aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Papa melepas Mama karenaku. Lalu bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung bertanya pelan. "Papa adalah belahan jiwa Mama. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia melepasnya dan memilih bersama wanita lain? Apa itu masuk akal? Apa Hyung juga akan melakukan itu padaku?"

Jungkook menoleh, menatap matanya dalam temaram bulan yang tinggi. Pancaran matanya memberikan banyak makna. Banyak jawaban. Banyak kegelisahan. Banyak pertanyaan. Taehyung memutuskan untuk menutup kelopak matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Papa bertahan di sisi Mama selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Namun, Papa memutuskan untuk melepas Mama. Hyung sudah menungguku selama enam belas tahun, lalu apakah nantinya kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti Papa meninggalkan Mama? Lalu untuk apa semua ini? Aturan tentang belahan jiwa, ikatan di leherku, ikatan untuk memiliki hidupku, apa belahan jiwa itu benar-benar ada?" Rintih Taehyung. Ia hanyut ketika jari Jungkook terangkat dan mengelus pipinya pelan. "Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta seperti ini, Jungkook-hyung. Bukan karena tradisi yang mereka percaya sepenuh hati. Bukan karena tanda di leherku. Aku ingin jatuh cinta dengan debaran di dadaku, aku ingin jatuh cinta dan tersenyum idiot sepanjang hari karenanya. Aku ingin jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa tertidur karenanya. Aku ingin jatuh cinta dan kencan bersamanya seperti menapak surga dalam sehari. Aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi,"

Wajah Jungkook mendekat, hembus nafasnya mendekat, sapuan hangatnya berlabuh ke tengkuk Taehyung. Ia tidak berbisik menenangkan, ia tidak marah mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung hangat. Mengelus pelipisnya teratur. Membawa tubuh Taehyung mendekat. Memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Taehyung bersandar pada tubuhnya dan membiarkan mereka berdua hancur bersama-sama.

.

.

.

" _Taehyung-ah!"_

 _Kala itu, segalanya menjadi tuli di pendengarannya. Taehyung hanya mampu melihat garis matahari yang tenggelam, semua kabur, matanya penuh air mata. Dadanya sesak, ia sulit untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tercekik._

" _Taehyung!"_

 _Kala itu, yang berdendang di telinganya hanya pengakuan. Pengakuan. Pengakuan. Perbuatan keji. Ejekan teman-temannya, dan tubuhnya yang basah karena didorong brutal ke dalam kolam di tengah sekolahnya yang sepi. Ia melihat lapisan buku-bukunya yang basah, tasnya yang ikut masuk ke dalam kolam, melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa mengolok, dan nafasnya hancur. Taehyung tidak pernah setakut itu pada orang lain._

" _Diam di sana! Jangan bergerak!"_

 _Kala itu, Taehyung mengulang langkah kakinya yang penuh amarah, masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tangisan. Ia berteriak pilu ea rah Ibunya, meminta jawaban, meminta sebuah pengakuan. Jungkook yang kala itu duduk berdampingan dengan Ibunya terkejut melihat Taehyung yang pulang lebih awal dari jadwal pulang di sekolahnya. Seragamnya basah, suaranya tercekat ketika ia menyerukan segala ucapan teman-temannya yang menusuk._

" _Mereka bilang Papa pergi karena aku terlahir bukan sebagai seorang serigala! Mereka bilang Papa mencari wanita lain agar mendapatkan seorang anak lelaki yang akan menjadi serigala nantinya! Mereka bilang Papa pergi karena Mama bukan belahan jiwanya! Mama mengambil Papa dari orang lain! Mereka b-bilang…hiks… m-mereka bilang Papa pergi karena aku!"_

 _Kala itu, Taehyung ingin rasa sakit di dadanya pergi. Ia merasa menjadi pecundang. Ia merasa hidupnya tidak berguna. Taehyung menatap lurus pada gemerlap sinar senja yang perlahan pudar. Ia terisak perih. Tidak mampu mengucapkan kata apapun. Ia hanya ingin semuanya hilang. Ia ingin terlelap lama. Ia ingin pergi dari hidupnya yang suram._

 _Kala itu, Taehyung mengambil langkah maju. Gravitasi membawanya jatuh. Taehyung memejamkan mata. Lalu, jemari kuat itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk tidak terkubur oleh debur ombak dan membuat tubuh Taehyung melayang pilu di ujung tebing yang curam._

 _Kala itu, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata penuh kesungguhan Jungkook yang menahannya sekuat tenaga. Menatap lekukan alisnya yang serius menarik tubuh Taehyung agar tidak terjatuh. Garis bibirnya rapat, matanya penuh air mata, bibirnya melengkung sedih dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung semakin erat kala kekuatannya kalah dan tubuhnya mulai melingser turun mengikuti berat tubuh Taehyung._

" _Putuskan sekarang juga," ucapnya penuh rasa sakit. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Jungkook. "Jika kau hidup, aku akan hidup. Jika kau ingin mati, maka aku melepasmu dan ikut bersamamu. Pilih sekarang, Taehyung-ah."_

 _Taehyung terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menatap Jungkook, terus menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Debur ombak semakin terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Taehyung._

" _Mama sangat menyayangimu dengan luar biasa. Ia menangis tidak henti ketika kau keluar dengan penuh amarah dari rumah. Ia mencengkram tanganku dan memintaku mencarimu; membawamu pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Jika kau merasa kasih sayang Mama sedangkal itu untuk membiarkanmu mati, maka ia akan melakukannya lima belas tahun lalu. Jika kau menyangka Mama menutupi kepergian Papamu untuk kebaikannya sendiri, maka kau salah besar. Ia melakukannya untukmu. Semua yang Mama lakukan, dia melakukannya untukmu."_

 _Jungkook mulai kehilangan tenaga. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan kedua jemarinya. Merapatkan matanya erat untuk menguatkan diri._

" _Hiduplah lebih lama. Bernafaslah lebih lama. Jika waktunya tepat, mari temui Papamu dan pinta jawaban darinya. Bertahanlah. Tertawalah. Dan beritahu Papamu jika kau hidup dengan begitu menyenangkan tanpanya. Bilang padanya, jika kau dan Mama tidak butuh Papamu dengan pemikirannya yang sesempit itu. Tanpa menjadi seorang serigala, kau sudah memukau. Kau berharga. Kau sangat berharga, Taehyung-ah."_

 _Kala itu, kejadiannya berlangsung cepat. Ie menggeleng frustrasi pada Jungkook. suaranya tercekik._

" _Aku mau h-hidup. Aku ingin hidup."_

 _Satu ucapan itu membuat Jungkook melayangkan senyuman bangga. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya. Jungkook yang menariknya ke atas permukaan tanah dengan penuh kekuatan dan nafas kelelahan yang berisi kesungguhan. Dan di detik kemudian, tubuh Jungkook terjungkal dari tepi tebing. Taehyung berhasil memijak tanah, sementara tubuh Jungkook melongsor turun melayang jatuh._

 _Jika ada yang bertanya kapan Taehyung mulai mencoba untuk berhenti mencintai Jeon Jungkook, maka Taehyung dengan pasti akan menjawab saat umurnya beranjak lima belas tahun, dengan ribuan skpekulasi tentang Papanya merebak di sekolahnya, dengan Taehyung yang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari dengan tangisan karena ledekan dan dorongan brutal pada tubuhnya yang kurus, dan juga dengan tubuh Jungkook jatuh menimpa permukaan laut yang gelap, mulai tenggelam di antara debur ombak ganas yang menyeramkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan kebodohannya._

.

.

.

Taehyung ingin jatuh cinta lagi, bukan karena tanda di lehernya yang Jungkook sematkan enam belas tahun lalu, tetapi karena itu adalah Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

Aduh aku makin lama makin soft ini sama taehyungnya. Getaga bikin dia jahat wakakaka.

Thanks for the reviews di previous chapter. KALIAN TUH JJANG SEKALEEEH! Sini aku peluk satu-satu! Heheheh.

Dan minal aidzin walfaidzin ya, teman-teman! Maafkan kalau aku ada salah sama kalian. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri!


End file.
